


B L E S S E D

by adaelayn



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm a terrible writer tbh, Slow To Update, You Have Been Warned, idk what else to write in here, this is kinda crappy, trying to learn how to work in this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adaelayn/pseuds/adaelayn
Summary: Amynta --a 21 year old girl from Callinghan Hills-- is sent to another dimension without any kind of warning. Where is she?, Where did that light came from?, but most importantly…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Magic? Mages?…Fairies? WTH?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!!
> 
> I'm Ada, and yes, this is my 1st story. Ever. Don't know where the courage to post it came from (probably it was all the sugar that I ate today, who knows), but I'm glad I have the opportunity to share it with some of you guys, and I hope you like it. 
> 
> Before you start reading my story I'd like to explain some things about it. 
> 
> 1\. This story isn't planned at all (not even I know what will happen, we'll see how it develops together), therefore I haven't place it in any of the arcs from FairyTail. However I can tell you that it takes places after the Grand Magic Games. (Yes, the only reason for this is because I want Frosch to be in, at least, one chapter)
> 
> 2\. Callinghan Hills is a made up place, yes, I know. I didn't wanted to have a true setting because this is not a: 'real human' from 'our world' suddenly appears in Fairy Tail's universe kind of fic, I just simply think that would make things too complex for me and I'm kinda lazy, so instead I created my own universe, with its own countries and everything…Kind of like an Edolas, but…not the same….(if you didn't noticed I'm awful at explaining, but whatever)
> 
> 3\. I'm writing in English, but English is NOT my mother tongue so expect a lot of spelling, grammar and syntactic mistakes. I'll try to do my best, though. 
> 
> 4\. (I've read a lot of fanfics and most writers do this so…I'll roll with it) Fairy Tail and its characters DO NOT belong to me. Hiro Mashima is its creator, he is the mind behind this amazing universe and he owns every bit of it. I only own my OC's and weird ideas.
> 
> YEP, that was all…
> 
> ENJOY THE STORY!!  
> (If you have read all of this, SORRY and THANKS, I think patience's an amazing trait, I'm the kind of person who skips the author's notes)

Callinghan Hills is what everyone would call a boring place. Same people, same routines, same…Everything!. Amynta grew up in here, surrounded by the woods and the townspeople, and even if she knew that it was true it was boring, the city had earned a place in her heart. Maybe it was due to the fact that she really enjoy the peacefulness of it, or maybe it was just because she didn't knew better. 

She would lie if she said that it had always been this way. It took her years to see the city as her home, but after 21 years of struggle trying to fit in she had really started to feel at ease. The people knew her, and she knew the people. Amynta had always felt like a stranger even if she had spent all her life in here. She was abandoned at the hospital's door when she was a baby, the only thing in the basket, apart from herself, was a folded piece of paper with the word 'AMYNTA'. The nurses thought it sounded like a great name and that is how she was named. After that she was taken to a shelter house, and there she stayed until she turned 18 and was seen as an adult "who should be able to take care of herself".

Three years had passed and she had found an apartment, which she shares with her best friend, and a job at the local café. It is not the big deal, but she is able to save enough to live comfortably. She is also studying Education at Callinghan's University, and she is doing pretty well so far. Today she had just one class and when she finished she went back to her apartment and changed her clothes. She took a pair of aqua colored leggings and a sport's bra and left. Even though Callinghan Hills was a city full of buildings if you walked 20 minutes (the direction doesn't really matter) you'd find yourself in the middle of a leafy forest. Amynta loved the forest. She loved going for a run, just like what she was doing today. She checked her laces before starting to run and put her hair in a tight bun. After 40 minutes of running she stopped and take a breath. Usually she wouldn't be this tired, but today had been a long day, oral presentations where always exhausting, and exams where just around the corner. She take her phone out of the arm string, it was only 7PM, but the sun was starting to hide behind one of the mountains and, even in a little city like this, running through the woods at night was a bad idea. Amynta turn around and jog through the same path she came, but after some time she ended up in the same glade she came from. 

"What the…" she turned around. Confused. How was it possible? She was running in the other direction. 

"It is time." she heard a voice and started to panic. Who was talking? She turn again, but she didn't see anyone. Was she just making things up? "It's time to come back, Amynta." The girl turn again, but still, she was alone. Whoever it was, it knew her, and she couldn't help but to be afraid. 

"This isn't funny" she assured, but got no response. Moved by the fear she started to run again, as fast as her legs could, but being scared and running wasn't a good combination. She trip over a massive tree root and fell to the ground, when she tried to stand up she saw a white light, she couldn't look directly at it without feeling her eyes hurt. What was this light? It couldn't be a flashlight, it was to bright. Her whole body felt warm as if the light was somehow surrounding her and then she started to feel tired. She fell to her knees, her limbs started to numb and she couldn't held her eyelids open. After what felt like hours she stop feeling the ground beneath her and then, her whole mind plunged into darkness. It was an odd feeling. 

Amynta suddenly woke up and sit straight looking for whoever did this to her, but she was alone, again. It took her some time to realized that she was in a forest, but it wasn't Callinghan's. She took a moment to watch at her surroundings. She had never been in a place like this, but again, she hadn't been a lot of places. She felt afraid once again, everything felt so unfamiliar. Why would someone kidnap her and leave her in a foreign forest? It didn't make sense. What were they playing at? Whatever it was, she didn't wanted to found out. She stand up and started walking. This may be another country, but she will not stay and wait for those freaks to show up. After hours she reached a river. She decided to walk alongside it. It may lead to the cost, and at the cost there may be some kind of dock. Maybe there was a chance of escaping. She froze when a voice stop her thought. 

"Hey, beautiful" it sounded throaty. A group of men stood behind her. They were all wearing pretty weird clothes. Again, where the hell was she? The one who talked take a few steps forward. Her body tensed. "Being here all alone is pretty dangerous, ya know?" She bit her lips, a habit she had when she was nervous. These men were looking for trouble, but they clearly didn't know her, so it was imposible they were her kidnappers. 

"I'm lost" she answer bluntly "I'm finding a way to get to the nearest city". She was ready to run away, but they were too many. There was no way she could outrun them all. 

"How unfortunate." one of them said giving her a mischievous smirk. "You won't return home, today, beautiful." She started to tremble and tried to run, but a man had moved behind her and was know holding her. 

"No! Let me go!" she fought back, trying to get his hands out of her shoulders, but he was much stronger and pressed a little more causing her to moan. "You are hurting me! Please…STOP!" she was able to get him off her, but she didn't run to far when something grab her ankles making her fall. A whip. She turn over and tried to take the thing off, but it was imposible. 

"Quit trying, little bitch, is a magic whip, imposible to untie. Only I can" Magic whip? She didn't wanted to believe it, but again, the leather rope was impossible to let loose. How did she end up in this situation? At some point she had loose one of her shoes and the men had started dragging her. Her back was hurting, because of the terrain and she couldn't help but to cry. She didn't wanted to die. 

"Crying won't get you out of this. So stop it. You are not going to die. But I'm sure someone will be willing to pay a great amount of jewel for you" Why in the hell did this guys wanted diamonds? And who used diamonds as a payment, anyway? "Both of you, hold her, I don't want her to get more injuries. She needs to look decent." Demanded the one who talked to her first. Amynta supposed he was the boss. She started to fight back again once the whip losen around her feet, but she was only giving her attackers a hard time to carry her. 

"Hey!" a new voice shouted . It was feminine. Team Natsu was coming from a job when they heard some shouts in the forest and decided to take a look at what was causing them. Lucy was the first one to interfere. 

"Let her go!" another girl added. Amynta looked in the direction the voices came and find a group of people. All of them seem to be around her age, except for the one who shouted last. She seemed a little younger. Around 13 years, maybe. The men that held her let her go and she fell to the floor. 

"She's with us."explained the boss. Natsu and the other didn't back down. They knew these group of men. They must be the ones Mira told them about when they left the guild in the morning. Someone had been kidnapping people around Magnolia and no one had made it back. 

"You wished." said Amynta. Erza smiled at the girl's attitude, she might be afraid, but she surely was giving them a hard time. 

"It doesn't seem that to me" the boy with black hair added looking directly at her. Gray stared at the girl. She was around his age, her clothes were torn apart and her red hair was messy, her bun was about to fall and it was full of twigs, but he couldn't denied she was cute. He understood why the bandits where so reluctant not to let her go. 

"We don't have time for this. Go!" three of the men started to run against the group of teenagers, while the boss stayed near her, preventing her escape. 

"I'M ALL FIRED UP" a blast of fire appear out of nowhere and force the men to stop. "Mages…" the boss looked angry. Mages? Amynta was very lost. Where did that fire came from? Was she in some kind of fantasy role play without knowing it? 

"They are from Fairy Tail!!" someone screamed. The boss grab her firmly and forced her to stand up.

"You want her? Fine!" He pushed her making her fall near the group of teenagers. Wendy quickly approach her. "All yours. We didn't want to cause any trouble to your guild". Amynta looked back at the girl who approach her and smiled. Whatever it was happening was far better than the situation she was in before. 

"All of you will pay for your crimes". Amynta took a moment to watch at the owner of the voice. Her hair was similar to hers, and she was wearing and armor. How could she walk with that? Wasn't it uncomfortable? At this statement Natsu and Gray finished the guys and tied them with ropes. Amynta couldn't believe her eyes. These people…they…they used magic!? REAL MAGIC. It sounded impossible, but she had clearly seen the pinkette manipulate a fire ball and sent her against one of the men and the other guy had froze the other two to the floor. 

"Are you ok?" A childish voice wake her from her amusement and she turn to look at the person who asked. Her eyes open even more. There was no human in front of her. It was a cat. A freaking BLUE cat!! Wait…did he...

"Were you the one who asked?" she demanded to know. 

"Aye, sir!" her mouth fell open. 

"THE CAT CAN TALK?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was more like an introduction, but we get to know Amynta and a little bit of her past, so I think that it is a good way of starting things. Also, she meets Natsu and the others, but I guess that was kind of expected. In the next chapter we will, probably, see more of Team Natsu x Amynta. Anyway I hope you like it. BTW, does anyone know what Amynta means? Ps: It is a Latin names
> 
> I'll try to keep up and upload a new chapter as fast as a I can. 
> 
> SEE YA!!


	2. Different Dimension

Amynta sat there amazed by the talking cat. She had seen many weird things today, but a talking cat? That was just too much to take in. The others looked at her, they had seen other reactions from the people before, but she was too freaked out. Lucy had been eying her during the whole fight, and she had seen the amazement of the red hair, she clearly wasn't use to magic, but how was that even possible?

"Well you see, in fact, we are not cats, we are exceeds. But it is a common mistake." another white female cat stood next to the blue one. She change her sight from one cat to the other. Exceeds? Amynta had never heard of them.

"Ok…" she finally uttered still not believing her eyes. Wendy extended her arm and pull the twigs of her bun one by one. Amynta had tense at first but let the girl help her, after all they were the ones who saved her. She didn't think they were a threat. "Thank you." Wendy smiled back at the girl. The bluenette couldn't help but like the girl, she seemed like a good person. "Thank you, all. I don't know what would have happened if you haven't appear".

"What were you doing in the forest, anyway?" Erza spoke. "Those guys were the best thing that you could have encounter". The best? What kind of things were in this forest? Amynta left a low sigh.

"I don't even know how I get here. Hell! I don't even know where 'here' is".

"We are in Magnolia, in the Kingdom of Fiore" Natsu said smiling at the girl. She took a moment to look at him. What was his deal? Why is he wearing a freaking scarf and a top with just one sleeve? Was he cold or was he hot?

"Kingdom of Fiore? I've never heard of that. I'm from Callinghun Hills, Oraveque" Her head was starting to hurt. Where the hell was she? Fiore? Magnolia? Why was this happening to her?

"You said you didn't know how you get here?" Gray looked at her. There was something suspicious about this whole situation.

"Yes! I was running in the forest of my hometown and then a freacking light engulfed me and I woke up in here." Wendy open her eyes in surprise, it sounded a lot like when they were sent to Edolas, but the girl said she come from Oraveque, wherever that was. "And that voice…I don't even want to think about it."

"Are you saying you are from another…dimension?" Lucy asked carefully. Amynta looked at the blonde. Another dimension? After all that happened today, it didn't sounded imposible. But she didn't wanted to believe it.

"You tell me!" she shouted and stood up. "You are the ones with superpowers! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" She turned to looked directly at the two boys.

"Interisting" the white cat, or exceed or whatever, said catching her attention. "You seem to live in a dimension where magic does not exist. Am I correct?" She nodded. "But then, whoever sent you here, must have had magic. And a great amount of it".

"You have talked about a voice, what did it said to you?" the girl in the armor asked. Amynta sighed again calming herself, she was taking her anger out with them and she knew they didn't deserved it.

"He said that it was time…that was all, I didn't even see him. Why did this happened to me?” Her words faded out at the end and she felt her eyes burn. She didn’t wanted to cry, not in front of them, but she couldn’t help it. It was too much.

“Hey, it’s ok” Erza felt bad for the girl, she understood her, being far away from home must be very difficult. Amynta felt a hand on her shoulders and looked at the girl in front of her. “We will help you find out who this man is, and why did he sent you here.” Amynta smiled a little and hugged the red hair. Erza hugged her back. The others couldn’t help but grin at both redhairs. Wendy realized that both had the exact same hair color. If Erza’s eyes where blue rather than brown they could pass for twins.

“Thank you, again” The girls broke the hug. “I am Amynta, by the way.”

“I’m Erza, and these are my friends: Gray,” The black haired boy nod with his head “Natsu,”The pinkette gave her a big grin “Lucy”.

“Nice to meet you” Lucy said while offering her hand to the girl, who accepted it.

“Wendy” continued Erza signaling to the bluenette who had helped her with her hair. “And those are Happy and Carla” Both cats smiled in her direction and Amynta smiled back at them.

“Nice to meet you all.”

“I think we should go back to the guild, Gramps may know something about this” Natsu offered. Amynta frowned. She didn’t know who Gramps was, but she knew that if they trusted him, she will as well, but, what was a guild? She sure knew the definition for it in her dimension, but this new world was completely different.

“That is the smartest thing you’ve said so far” Gray said. Natsu looked back at him serious and hit his head with Gray’s.

“Are you saying I’m stupid, Ice-Princess?!”

“That is exactly what I meant Flame-Brain!!”

“YOU WANNA FIGHT!!” Amynta looked at both of them with a raised eyebrow. They seem like really good friends, but out of nowhere they were shouting at each other. She giggled a little. They are so similar and at the same time so different that it was funny.

“Ignore them” Lucy put an arm around the girl’s shoulders. They were about the same height. Amynta was maybe a little taller. “They are always like this. Erza will take care of them.” Amynta looked at the blonde and nodded. So this was normal after all. “Going back to the guild is a good idea, but I think we may go to my house first, you can have a shower and I’ll let you something to wear.” Amynta looked at her clothes, they were dirty and torn apart because of how those men had dragged her, her left shoe was missing, and she couldn’t see her reflection but she sure looked like shit.

“I guess that is a good idea” Erza grabbed both boys and pull them apart. She had been listening to Lucy and Amynta. “You two, behave for once, you are going to scare Amynta away with your childish behavior. Kids…” she said at the end, like a mother tired of her children.

“YOU ARE NOT THAT OLD, EITHER” answer both guys. Amynta laughed. Everyone looked at her.

“Sorry” she stopped her laughter and looked at the boys. “You remind me of someone I know. It’s ok, though” she then turned at Lucy. “A shower sounds nice”.

Amynta followed the group of wizards down the forest until they arrived at a city. She supposed it was Magnolia, given the information the others gave her. It was a big city, compare to Callinghun Hills, but she found it nice. There was a big river crossing the whole land and it seemed like there were a lot of shops and restaurants anywhere you looked. As far as Amynta could recall it looked like a merchants city. After a couple of hours walking they finally arrived at Lucy’s apartment. Lucy showed her the bathroom while the others sat wherever they wanted. They took the phrase 'make yourself at home' too seriously.

“Here,” Lucy passed her some towels. “You can take all the time you need.”

“Thanks Lucy” the blonde nodded and left Amynta at the bathroom. She want back with her friends, setting next to Wendy.

“How is she?” Wendy asked.

“She seems okay, for now at least” the celestial wizard answered.

“Do you really think that the Old Man is going to know what has happened?” Gray asked looking at Erza.

“I don’t know, I’ve never heard of anything like this.”

“It’s pretty weird, right?” Happy added. “Amynta must be super scared, I wouldn’t like to be all alone in a place I know nothing about.”

“She is strong” Natsu pointed out.

“Yeah, she is” Erza had seen how hard Amynta had fought against her kidnappers. She didn’t back down. She didn’t give up. The others looked at her surprised. Erza was not easy to impress.

“I’m more afraid about the voice she talked about rather than the fact that she was sent from her dimension to ours.” Everybody looked at Carla, the female cat stood up, with one paw at her chin. Thoughtful “She said that, whoever it was, told her it was time, but time for what?”

“Do you think something bad is going to happen to us, Carla?” Happy asked scared to know the answer, cuddling closer to Natsu.

“Not you” Everybody’s sight was now on the girl that had suddenly appear through the bathroom’s door. Amynta had a towel covering her body and another wrapping up her hair. She had finished and no one had noticed her entering, they were to focused on their conversation. “She thinks that the voice is going after me, right Carla?” The cat looked at her sadly, and nodded. “I would understand if you guys prefer to stay out of this.”

“Of course not!” Natsu stood up from his spot and smiled. “You are our friend now, and we will always fight for our friends!!”

“Aye, sir!” Happy had spread his wings and high five Natsu with a smiled.

“I don’t want to put anyone in danger”

“We are Fairy Tail Wizards, we never back down form a fight. It doesn’t matter how dangerous it may be.” the pinkette explain. Amynta smiled and looked at the others. They all shared that look, like the one that Natsu had, it was more than confidence, it was determination. They were ready to fight, even if it was for a girl they had met a couple hours ago.

“You guys have to stop making me cry” she said. And looked back at them. Lucy realized that the girl was still dressed only with a towel. She stepped in front of her.

“Let me called Virgo, she surely has some clothes for you” Amynta looked at her without understanding. Who was Virgo? Lucy grabbed one of her keys and hold it in the air. “Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo” Amynta stare wide eye at the pink haired woman, dressed like a maiden and with shackles around her wrists, that had appear out of nowhere. She had to get used to magic once and for all.

“Hello, Princess. Is it time for punishment?” Amynta turned with an eyebrow raised to Lucy who flustered.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I’M NOT GOING TO PUNISH YOU”

“Then what is that you need, Princess?”

“My friend, Amynta, needs some clothes, do you think you can bring us something from the celestial spirit world?” The woman nodded and disappeared. A couple minutes before Virgo reappeared and passed the clothes to Amynta.

“Thank you” Erza and Wendy held the towel in front of her so that no one saw her naked. And Lucy and Virgo make sure that Gray and Natsu looked against the wall. The outfit was formed by a black skirt (a little bit shorter than she was used to) and an aquamarine top that had an aperture in the front letting her abdomen to the view. Its sleeves where long, but they had a hole that showed her shoulders. Virgo also gave her a belt, a pair of knee-high tights and a pair of heels. “I finished”.

“You look cute” Wendy added looking at the girl, and Lucy nod with an agreement.

“Can we go back to the guild know? I’m starving” Natsu asked .

“As always, but not yet” Lucy sent Virgo back to the spirit world and, as she did with the maiden, she brought Cancer.

“What can I do for you, baby?” Amynta made a note on her mind to remember that she wanted to ask Lucy about this weird people she brought out of nowhere. Lucy asked Cancer to do something with the red hair’s hair and he approached her with his scissors. “Of course, baby” When he finished, her hair was styled in a braid that fall over one of her shoulders.

“Thank you, Cancer” Lucy thanked and closed the gate of the spirit. She looked back at the girl and grinned “Ready for Fairy Tail?”

(A/N: I decided to do little drawings of Amyntas's outfits. This is the one that Virgo gives her from the Celestial Spirit World. I know it is not a very good drawing (maybe you didn't notice, but I suck at drawing), but it helps me a lot when I try to describe them, so I figured out that maybe it was a good idea to post them as the story evolves.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! 
> 
> I tried to make this chapter a little longer, still, it is kind of introductory. In the next chapter Amynta is going to finally go to the Fairy Tail guild, we'll have to wait to see how she reacts to all the weirdness of the guildhall. 
> 
> Hope you like it. BYE
> 
> Ada <3


	3. Rather Unique

The group of wizards lead Amynta from Lucy's apartment to the Guild Hall. They said it wasn't that far from the blonde's place. When they arrived Amynta looked at the building. The place was far bigger than she expected it to be. Wendy and Carla explained to her, during the walk, what a wizard guild was and the basics of how it worked. She knew that wizards were an important part of Magnolia's economy, and Natsu had explained her about the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail's reputation, but the place in front of her was gigantic. 

"Ready?" Lucy asked. Amynta looked at her. She wasn't so sure anymore. What if the other wizards didn't like her and they kick her out? What was she going to do in a city she knew very little about? She hated this whole situation, she hated being the newbie. She didn't like when people stare at her and inside there she was clearly going to be the center of attention. She sweat dropped a little. "Hey, relax. It will be fine" Lucy grabbed her and started dragging her. No, she wasn't doing this. 

"I am not good at talking with people" Amynta stated and pull a little. 

"You've been talking to us this whole time" Lucy replied pulling back. 

"I though I was going to die and a psycho throw me into another stupid dimension. I wasn't thinking clearly." Natsu and Gray stared at Lucy. Amynta was much stronger than it looked and dragging her was starting to get complicated. Their blonde friend needed some help. 

"Now I understand your kidnappers." Natsu started pushing her towards the door. But the girl didn't quit and it was difficult to keep moving her "Come on!…MOVE!".

"I don't gonna go! I think I prefer to be attacked by a monster at the woods…Bring me back!" she shouted trying to escape the wizards. Gray shook his head and approached the couple. Amynta felt her body leave the floor and she was quickly thrown into someone’s shoulder. "What..the…"

"You need to talk to Gramps" the raven haired boy stated and started to walk again. 

"Put me down!…GRAY!" the other followed them until they reached the door and push it open."PUT ME DOWN GRAY!! I'M WEARING A SHORT SKIRT" Everybody in the guild hall turned to look at the group of people who had entered. Team Natsu had brought with them a new chick, and she was loud. When Gray realized the situation, he let Amynta go. Her face was as red as a tomato. 

"I'm sorry" he said quickly.

"Oh, you will be" he had never seen that look of anger in the red hair's face and he sweat dropped a little. Maybe it was because of the hair but she reming him of Erza. "This is the third kidnapping of the day, why can't I have a normal life!?" She turned around and looked the faces of the people sitting at the tables, and when she remember where she was she blushed. 

"What is with the new chick, Salamander?" a guy with spiked, long, black hair asked. He was sitting at a table with a black cat, who Amynta supposed was another exceed, and a girl with blue short hair. His appearance was quite unique. He had piercings all over his face. 

"She is Amynta, we found her at the East Forest being kidnapped by a group of men, so we saved her and brought her here. She is from another dimension." Everybody at the guild stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She tried to hide behind the pinkette. 

"Edolas?" asked someone. 

"No, she is from Cupperhell Mountain, Erecraw" Natsu stated confidently causing his teammates to facepalm. She looked at him. 

"It's Callinghun Hills, Oraveque, idiot" Amynta corrected him. 

"No, I'm pretty sure you said Cambentre Cliff, Ortengrand" Amynta looked at him with astonishment. This kid had a problem. 

"THAT ISN'T EVEN WHAT YOU FIRST SAID, FLAME-BRAIN" someone else shouted. Gajeel had approached the group of people and was know facing Natsu. 

"DO YOU WANNA FIGHT, IRON-FACE" Amynta looked at both guys.

What's with the nicknames? She remembered Natsu calling Gray Ice-princess and, as the new guy had done, Natsu was called Flame-Brain. She suddenly realized that Natsu had fought against the bandits with fire and Gray used ice. Does that mean that the new guy uses iron magic or something? There were so many things she had to learn about these new world that she started to feel tired.

"Let's find Master." Erza had approached her and was signaling for her to follow. She looked at Natsu and his friend and shocked her head. Boys acted the same everywhere. Amynta followed Erza and they walked to where a white haired woman was standing behind the bar. "Mira, Do you know where Master is?" 

"He is in his office. I had to force him to start with the paperwork." Mira looked at the new red hair. "I'm Mira. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Amynta, is nice to meet you, too" both girls smiled.

"Maybe when you talk to the Master, I can prepare you something to eat." Amynta smile grew wider. 

"That would be amazing, I haven't eat anything since…well…since I left the university. I don't even know how much time has passed." Mira left aside the fact that she didn't knew what the girl was talking and smiled. 

"I'll prepare you one of my best dishes, then." Erza and Amynta keep walking and went to the second floor. They entered an office. Amynta looked at the men who were inside. One of them was a tiny old man. He was setting on the table and looked surprised by the interruption. The other one was younger, probably a little older than her. He was very tall and bulky. One of his blue eyes was crossed by a scar that looked like a lighting. When he looked back at her, she felt nervous and shivered. 

"Sorry, Master. I though you where alone" Erza apologized and was about to shot the door when the little man, Amynta supposed was the Master, stopped her. 

"It's ok, Erza, you can come in" Both girls stepped in. "Who is with you?" The men were know staring at her. Laxus crossed his arms over his chest eying at the girl, she looked nervous. 

"That's what we wanted to talk about" Erza said. Both girls explained the situation to Makarov and Laxus, who had decided to stay and when they finish Makarov looked at the girl. 

"Are you saying that someone bring you to Fiore, from a land where magic doesn't even exist?" 

"Yes, sir" 

"Is that even possible?" Laxus did not trusted her. Her story seemed too weird to be true, even for them. "She could be lying, to be part of the guild and destroy it from the inside. Maybe this is some trick from Zeref's demons". Amynta looked at the blonde. She was hurt by his words. Of course she didn't want that. She didn't even wanted to be here. At all.

"WHY WOULD I WANT THAT?" 

"I don't know" he stared back at her "But I don't care. This guild seems to always be in trouble. I find it very suspicious that you appeared in our lives out of nowhere, talking about a world without magic and a light and a voice." She couldn't believe him. Who did he though he was to talk to her in that way? He knew nothing about her. Nothing."Just so that you know, every enemy of the guild is my enemy. So be careful". 

"Laxus!" Erza scolded before anyone said something else. She stood between the two of them. "I do trust her, so quit it. Plus, she didn't even knew magic existed, or that Fairy Tail was a guild. She is not faking any of it, if you don't want to trust her, fine, trust me instead." Laxus looked at Erza. They never had a good relationship, but he knew she would never do anything to hurt the guild. Still, that didn't mean he believe a word Amynta said. 

"Fine, but if this ends up being a lie I won't help you clean up the mess" with that the Lighting Dragon Slayer left the room. 

"Please, forgive my grandson" the man stoop up and looked at her. Did he said, grandson? That idiot was the master's grandson. How? How can someone that rough be a relative of the man that stood now in front of her eyes? "Believe me when I tell you that Brat has really improved". Amynta sighed. 

"It doesn't matter. He might be even right. Maybe I shouldn't stay here." Both, Erza and Makarov looked at her is disbelief. “Oh, no, no, I not saying I'm tricking you because I want to destroy the guild, that idiot got that totally wrong" the old man and the red hair left out a relieved sigh."But I have the feeling that whatever bring me to this place will come back for me, and I don't think anything good will come out of it."

"We'll look for information on the different dimensions, and will find the reason for what they have done.” Makarov assured, and Amynta smiled at him. "We will be prepared for whatever it comes". 

"We'll help you find a way back home, Amynta". 

Erza and Makarov stayed at the office. Amynta was sent back down to the guild hall. She approach the table where Lucy and the others were. There was a couple of new faces.

“Hey, Amynta, what did the Old Man said to you”. Natsu asked her with his mouth full of food. Lucy made a disgusting face.

“He said that he didn’t really knew what happened, but that he will do whatever it takes to help me. ” Mira approach the table where the newbie and Team Natsu where sitting. She held a couple of dishes on his arms.

“MORE FOOD!” Natsu and Happy yelled with excitement.

“It’s not for you guys.” Mira let the food in front of Amynta. It smelled delicious. “I hope you like it, Amynta. And don’t worry, it’s on the house”. Amynta smiled and started to eat. It tasted as good as it looked.

“WHAT?!!!” Natsu shouted.

“Why does she get free food?” Happy asking understanding his partner's issues.

“Man, she comes from another dimension and has no jewel to pay, be a little more compassionate.” Gray scolded. Amynta looked at the ice wizard and choke on her food. WHAT THE HELL? WHY IS HE NAKED? Wendy patted her back. She looked at the rest of the wizards sat at the table. No-one was going to said anything? Really? That man was wearing a freaking coat a second ago and now he was butt naked, and nobody was going to complain. 

“Gray, your clothes” Lucy said as if it was the most common thing.

“Damn It!” the boy said when he looked down. 

“Amynta, apart from doing research on the whole ‘another dimension’ situation, have you think what you are going to do while you stay” Amynta suddenly stop eating and look at Lucy. She hadn’t thought about that. She didn’t have money or a place to stay. She was screwed.

“I guess I’ll have to find a job so that I can pay a hotel or something”

“Why don’t you work at here?” Mira said earning a look from everybody at the table.

“But Mira, Amynta is not a wizard” Happy explained. The white-haired girl smiled.

“I know, but Kinana and I could use a little help at the bar.”

“That is an amazing idea, Mira” Wendy exclaimed. “Isn’t it, Amynta?”

“I don’t know guys, you have done enough, already.”

“You need the job, and we need the help.” Mira said. “Plus, if you stay around here it would be easier to talked with the master abut the information he founds out” The white haired mage had a point.

“Fine. I worked at a café back at my hometown. I guess this is like a promotion”

“Welcome to Fairy Tail, Amynta.” One of the girls she didn’t recognize said. She has short blue hair and was wearing a nice orange dress. “I’m Levy, and these are Gajeel and Lily. And the girl who’s looking at you like if she wanted to kill you is Juvia.” Amynta turned to look at a pale girl with blue hair who was looking intensively at her. Scary.

“Is everything okay?” Amynta tried to be as polite as she could, but the girl was really creeping her out.

“You left my darling, Gray, carry you and expose you. You are my new love rival! Of course I’m not okay. I won’t let you get Gray all for yourself!” Amynta’s jaw fell off and then she started to laugh. Everyone looked at her like if she was crazy. “WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?”

“I’m….so…I’m sorry” she said finally catching up her breath. “It’s just…it sounded so ridiculous that…I couldn’t help it”.

“Hey!!” Gray complaint looking at the red hair, but Amynta ignored him and looked directly at Juvia.

“If you want him, he is all yours. I actually think you make a good couple.” Juvia looked at her with heart eyes.

“Do you really think so?” She asked flushing, and cuddling against Gray a little bit more. Amynta nodded. “Did you hear that, Darling. The new girl thinks we are a match made up heaven, too”

“Relax a little, would you?” Gray tried to escape Juvia’s grip, but the water mage didn’t let go. Gray just sighed and let it be. Amynta looked at them and find it very sweet. She couldn’t help but giggled, earning a hate look from the ice-mage.

“Hey, Amynta, do you have anywhere to stay at for the night?” Lucy asked bringing her back to their previous conversation. She simply shook her head." Maybe you can stay with me while you are here. I have a spare mattress. It's all yours if you want it". 

"Thank you, Lucy. I'll stay with you for tonight, but I don't know how much time I'm gonna stay in here, so I should probably find an apartment." 

"Then, stay with me until you find it" The blonde smiled at the girl."Okay?"

"Okay". 

The fairies and Amynta started talking. The girl in orange, Levy, was asking about her life in the other dimension. She seemed very interested in understanding how things worked in the world she can from. She also asked them some questions about their magic, and how it was performed. Natsu explained to her that his magic was Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic to be exact, and that an actual dragon taught him to use it. Wendy and Gajeel where dragon slayers as well. Mind Blowing. Lucy explained her everything about Celestial Wizards and the Spirit world. Gray talked to her about Ice-Maker magic and Juvia explained her the basics of Water-Magic. When Erza come back she show her some of her armors, and even Mira explained her how Take-Over Magic works. There was so many things to understand that her mind was a complete mess, however, she find herself very comfortable in the middle of the chaos. She took a moment to look all over the guild hall. The people in Fairy Tail were rather unique, but that was what made them so great. They were more than a guild. More than friends. They were family. She felt relieved that it was them who found her in the woods, and not anyone else because she enjoyed their company and weirdness. More than she was willing to accept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK with another chapter. We finally see a little bit of Laxus x Amynta. It didn't went that great, though. In the next chapter some important things are about to happen….FINALLY, but we'll have to wait a little bit more for it. 
> 
> Ada, OUT.


	4. Prometheus

One month. One month since she arrived at Fiore in strange circumstances. One month since she had met Natsu, Lucy and the others. One month working at the Fairy Tail guild as a waitress. ONE FREAKING MONTH AND SHE STILL KNEW NOTHING ABOUT WHAT BROUGHT HER HERE AND FOR WHAT REASON!!

Makarov had asked every wizard he knew about dimensions and how to travel between them and no-one was able to tell him anything about it. He had asked Levy and Lucy to look for some tracks of similar events on the book of the library, but still, there was nothing. Whoever had brought Amynta here hadn't appeared to claim her back, and the red hair had started to realized that she was stuck. She realized that she wouldn't be able to come back. After a month she had finally accepted Mira's proposal of made it official. Her left shoulder blade was know adorned with an aqua colored Fairy Tail guild mark. She gave up and accepted that this was her life now.

Makarov had convince her to try and learn some magic, but she was clearly not made for it. Even though she tried, it was impossible. Not even a simple spell. A lot of the members of the guild had tried to taught her some magic. But it just didn't work. Nothing work. Not Natsu's and Romeo's fire magic, not Gray's ice maker magic. It was frustrating and shameful. Today it was Wendy's turn. So far, it wasn't going very well. 

"Magic is complex. Don't give up." Wendy explained helping her up. Amynta sighed and shook her head.

"It's not the magic, Wendy. I'm a total loser. I suck at it. Magic is not my thing."

"Maybe it would if you were a little bit more positive." Carla scolded her. "Nobody is born knowing." 

"I've been learning for 3 weeks know, and I have been able to do anything. Have you heard of something like that? Because I can promise you I'm trying to do my best. It's not like if I wasn't trying." 

"Do not despair, child" Makarov's voice interrupted their training and the three of them turn around to face the old man. "I can see the potential. It's inside you. Something is blocking you." Wendy looked at the man with open eyes. 

"Are you saying that, Amynta has a blocking spell, that prevents her from using magic, Master?" The Sky Dragon Slayer asked carefully. 

"Is one possibility." He then turned to Amynta. "Is ok for today, you look tired. Go and eat something, child." She nodded. She would drop the topic for today, but she will not forget what the Master said. She didn't see the potential he talked about. Wendy and Carla followed the girl inside. The three of them sat at the bar. Mira passed both girls a smoothie. Wendy took a sip at hers and make a disgusting face. 

"What is this?!" Amynta and Mira looked at each other and panicked.

"What happened, Wendy?" Carla asked and bent down to smell the glass. "Ugh! That smells strong. What did you put in that, Mira?" Mira gape a couple times and looked at Amynta for help. The red hair took the glass and passed Wendy hers. 

"Mira must have mixed them. This is mine."

"What is in it, though?" Wendy asked, drinking from the new smoothie. This one tasted like it should.

"Liquor." Mira said bluntly. Wendy's jaw fell off. 

"What?" Carla looked at Amynta. She had never seen the girl drinking anything but a soda or a smoothie. She thought she didn't like alcohol. "Wait, every time I see you drinking a smoothie, it has liquor in it?!" shouted the cat a little bit louder, bringing the attention to the group of girls. A certain brunette perked her head up at the statement. She put her barrel down and walk up to the girls. 

"What a surprise, little Amynta, is a total devil in disguised". Cana put one arm over the red hair's shoulders. 

"It's not like that. It's just a little bit" Carla raised an eyebrow, what she smelled was much more than a little. "Ok, maybe its more than a little, but Mira only puts it in my smoothies after a training. It helps me clean up my mind. Plus I'm old enough to drink, so I don't understand the commotion. Cana is younger than me and drinks all the time, and no one is freaking out about it." 

"What do you mean, 'clean up your mind'?" Wendy questioned looking at the girl. Amynta and Mira shared looks once again. 

"What's with the looks, girls? Why so much secrecy?" Cana asked. Amynta shook her head, but Mira sighed. 

"Amynta, is having really painful headaches every time she trains. The liquor helps her sleep." The other three girls looked at the red hair with shocked expressions. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING?" Natsu had been hearing the conversation from the other point of the guild hall where he was sitting with Lucy and the others. Gajeel was hearing as well. Now all the group was surrounding her. 

"Mira! It was a secret!" Amynta scolded, ignoring the new recently arrived wizards. 

"Wait, did you said Cana was younger. I thought you were 18, as well" Everybody turned to look at Happy and then back at Amynta . They thought so too. 

"I'm 21." 

"WHAT?"

"No way…you are older than Erza" 

"But you don't look that old" Amynta looked at Natsu. Was he for real? He was only 3 years younger. 

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M 80!! PLUS YOU WERE STUCK IN AN ISLAND FOR 7 YEARS, TECHNICALLY YOU ARE WAY OLDER THAN ME."

"THOSE YEARS DO NOT COUNT" the pinkette shouted back. Lucy shook her head and took a step forward. 

"Guys, you are missing the point, as always" Lucy look at her friend. "Why didn't you say anything, Amynta. We could have help you. We would have stopped pushing you to train." Everybody else nodded. 

"I didn't wanted anyone to worry. And I don't even know what causes the headaches. It might be other stuff, like the weather. Mira and I tried to look for natural remedies, and medicines, but nothing will work. The liquor helps me sleep so I don't go through the headaches, at least not consciously."

"Still, you should have tell us." Carla said. "This thing may prove, Master's point." 

"What point?" Gray asked. 

"Master believes that Amynta must have been place a seal that prevents her from using any kind of magic." Wendy explained. "He told us earlier. And it may explained the headaches." The bluenette turn to look at Amynta. " You say that you've been having them after the training, right?" Amynta nodded. "Maybe is your body telling you that something is keeping it from using the magic." 

"Amynta, you should have told us." Erza said crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the girl with angry eyes. Then she looked at Mira."You too, Mirajane." 

"Don't blame her. I didn't let her said anything. She wouldn't have know if she had left the guild when I told her to. She found me on the floor screaming a couple night ago. I was supposed to close." 

"They are that painful?" Juvia asked. Amynta simply nod. 

"If I had knew about the possible seal, I would have told you. But I didn't thought it was because of the trainings." 

"You are one stubborn chick" Gajeel said. He had looked at the girl for couple of days and had notice how slow she moved and how tired she looked, but he had never guessed that she was in pain. 

"I'll go to the library and try to find something about nullification seals, and see what I can find" Levy said. Lucy turn and followed her friend. 

"Wait, the more we go the easier we'll find something" Erza followed them dragging Natsu and Gray with her. 

"But I don't want to read books" Natsu complaint. 

"That doesn't surprise anyone" Happy joked flying past them. 

"Carla and I will help, too" Wendy jumped from her seat and also walk up to the library. 

"I guess I should go, too" Amynta looked at Mira, who smiled at her giving her permission. After all she was like her boss. 

Even Gajeel and Lily had joined them at the library. They were all reading books like crazy. Levy and Lucy had their Gale-Force reading glasses, which make the task much more easy for them, but the rest was stucked with normal speed reading. Amynta was pretty sure that Natsu had sleep off behind one of the big towers of books along with Happy. Gray and Juvia were somewhere looking for more books, while Wendy and Carla help to clean up and relocate the ones who had already been read. She stood up and walked to take another book. When she was about to start a big explosion sound make her jump. It come from the hall. 

Gray, Juvia, Wendy and Carla came back running, and Natsu woke up and jumped on his feet. Gajeel and Lily adopted a defensive posture. Levy and Lucy stood up too.

"Luce." Natsu shouted. Amynta looked at him with a brow raised, making him blushed and looked somewhere else. 

"What was that?" Wendy asked looking around her.

"It comes from above" Gajeel explained. "I can hear a lot of unknown voices." 

"Yeah, I can smell them, too" Natsu added. They both were about to run to the door, but Erza stopped them. 

"Wait. We don't know who this guys are, but I sure know what they are coming for" Her gazed was stuck on Amynta, who shivered a little. It is her they want. Everybody else turn to look at the red hair. "We need to protect Amynta."

"How many are there?" Lucy asked looking at the dragon slayers.

"Thirty people at least" Natsu answered. "Let's go and kick their asses."

"Aye, sir!".

"Amynta, stay close to any of us. Understood?" Erza looked at her friend with a serious look. Amynta nodded. 

The group of wizards ran up the stairs and appeared at the guild hall, ready to fight. As Natsu had pointed out there was at least 30 man in the place. Amynta noticed the same mark on all of them. It was like a fire torch. Another guild? Why would they want her? She hasn't even been able to use any kind of magic. What make her so important? The different mages had made a kind of shield with their bodies protecting her. She saw that everyone else at the guild was also fighting hard to protect her. 

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Makarov's voice from the second floor make her loose concentration on the battle to look at him. 

"We are from Prometheus." One of the men answer. "And you know pretty well what we want. Give us the girl, Makarov, and we will leave your guild alone, and unharmed."

"We ain't giving you anyone!!" Natsu screamed. The same man that had talked looked directly at the Fire Dragon slayer, and smiled. 

"There you are" His gaze was know locked on her. She couldn't help but to feel scared. "You are coming with us, Amynta." She sweat dropped a little when her name slip off his lips. He had pronounce it with so much hate that it irritated her. 

"She is not going anywhere. Where you the ones who sent her here?" Erza asked. The men started laughing causing everybody to frown. 

"If we had done that, she would be dead by now." Amynta took a footstep back. They wanted her dead? She had never thought they wanted to kill her. "That stupid winged man arrived faster than us and brought her back, but it will change nothing. The chosen one will die before the seal breaks, and then he will be free to reign, and nobody would be able to stop him." 

"I don't know who you are talking about!!" She shouted. "You must have me confused with someone else." 

"No, I didn't. You carry his mark, you've been blessed, and you must die, before you become too powerful". 

"I'm tired of this." Natsu run against the man. "Fire Dragon's Roar!!" 

"YOU FOOL'S CAN'T STOP HIM" the man evade Natsu's flame. 

"But we will try!!" Gray shouted. "Ice-Make:Hammer!!"

"Lucy! Keep an eye on Amynta!" Erza commanded while using re-equip to change her armor. The blonde pushed Amynta behind her and took one of the keys. 

"Open, Gate of the Lion: Leo!!" A man dressed up in a suit and tie appeared and smirked at her. "Loke, I need you to take down these…"Lucy stop talking when she didn't saw Loke. The celestial spirit had approached Amynta and was know grabbing her by the waist. 

"Hello, beautiful. Do you wanna go out sometime?"

"LOKE!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't go out with celestial spirits." Amynta said pushing the guy away. "But thanks for the offer". 

"LOKE! STOP SULKING IN THAT CORNER AND FIGHT THESE GUYS. WOULD YA?" Lucy used her whip to throw away one of the guys who were approaching them. Loke stood up and winked at Amynta. 

"I'm about to change your mind. Regulus Impact!" The other man was thrown flying away. The third one had approached them from behind. Amynta felt something grabbed her and turn around. She was face to face with one of Prometheus wizards. He punched her in the stomach. She felt to the ground. 

"Amynta!" shouted Lucy, but she and Loke were to busy trying to keep away all the other wizards. Amynta looked at her and smiled assuring her that she was right. She wasn't, though. That punch hurt. She tried to fight back, but the man was much more quicker than her. She was punched again, and finally fell to her knees. She gasped looking for air. He had hit some vital spots. 

"Were you the one supposed to annihilate him?" The man kicked her. That probably broke some ribs. "Look at you, you are pathetic." Another kick. She felt her vision blurry. The tears begin to build up in her eyes. 

"I..don't..know…who…you..are…talking…about" she said slowly feeling her insides burn. 

"And you will never know." The man stretched his arms in front of her. "Your life ends up today, Amynta." She saw a light coming at her, but she didn't move. She couldn't. Her whole body hurt. She prepared for the hit, but it never arrived. Amynta looked at the man standing in front of her. A fierce look and lighting all around his body. She couldn't take it anymore and felt her eyes closing. 

Laxus had been on the second floor the entire time. He had been looking at his guild mates all the time. They seem to have the situation under control, so he decided not to intervene. That was until he heard Lucy shout. The girl was trying to run in Amynta's direction, but the guys she was fighting were given her and her spirits a hard time. Laxus looked at the direction Lucy was looking at. He saw the red hair clutching herself in the floor, and a man ready to fire at her. Laxus wasn't a big fan of the girl, but he would never let anyone hurt her like that. She was part of his family, now. She was the moment she entered Fairy Tail. It doesn't matter they didn't get along. He rushed to her side and stopped the attack. He looked down at the girl. She had passed out. She wasn't even a mage, how could someone tried to attack her like that. He took a moment to look at the girl's body, she seemed so fragile. Laxus lighting started to flicker around his body with much more anger than before.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things have happened in this chapter. Who is the person that Prometheus' wizards talk about? Why does he want Amynta dead. But most importantly….LAXUS BEING PROTECTIVE OF AMYNTA!!!! He is such a softie, bu we all love it. 
> 
> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Ada.


	5. Blood and books

Laxus and the others ended up wining the battle against Prometheus. When the Lighting Dragon slayer finished with the man he was fighting, he turned around and bent down over Amynta. He passed an arm under her legs and the other was holding her back. Lucy closed Loke's gate and run over to where the blonde was. 

"How is she?" She asked looking at the girl. Some bruises were beginning to show around her arms, and her face had a couple of cuts. 

"We need to get her to the infirmary." the boy stated and started moving, being followed by the girl and some other who were worried as well. "I think she has a couple of broken ribs". When he got to the infirmary he kicked the door open with one leg and laid her down gently in one of the beds. Natsu, Lucy and Erza looked at the girl. They had promised to protect her, but they had failed. 

"Thank you, Laxus" Erza said looking at the tall man. He only nodded. "I'd have never expected you to be so angry about her being harmed".

"Yeah man, you looked really pissed off." Natsu added . 

"She is a part of Fairy Tail, after all." he explained calmly. 

"Is it really just that, Laxus?" Mira's voice make them turn around. She was at the door, with Wendy and Carla. She had a mischievous smile on her face. Wendy ran to Amynta's side. "You haven't let go of her hand." Laxus looked down and surprised himself. He was really grabbing her hand, and he hadn't really noticed it. He blushed a bit and let go. Mira's smile grew wider.

"Tch…"He tried not to look at anyone and left the room. Erza, Lucy and Wendy shared a smile, and Natsu just looked confused. Mira followed him, promising to come back to check on Amynta, later. 

"Wendy, do you think you can heal her?" Lucy waked. Wendy nodded and started healing Amynta. She focused in the most severe wounds, like the broken ribs, but she was too tired to heal her completely. She had been helping the other injured in the hall. 

"That's enough, child" Carla said. "They can disinfect and wrap up the cuts by hand. You've done all you could. Try and go to rest."

"Listen to her, Wendy" Erza agreed. The dragon slayer sighed, but didn't fought. Natsu left the room with her and the female cat to let Erza and Lucy work. The girls started by undressing the girl and cleaning up the wounds. Thanks to Wendy they there weren't deep. When they finished wrapping her up, they let her sleep and went back to the guild hall.

"After all, she is the most damage one" Natsu said to Lucy when they sat at the bar.

"It was my fault." Lucy admitted, but Erza stopped her.

"No it wasn't. They were to many. And they attacked her with magic even though they knew she couldn't fought back". 

"Those bastards" Gray said. 

"How is Amynta?" Juvia asked. She was as worried as everybody else. 

"She will be alright. Wendy heal her broken ribs and all the severe wounds." Lucy explained. "Who knows what would have happened if Laxus didn't make it in time." 

"Were they really going to kill her?" Happy asked terrified by the thought. 

"They were pretty serious about it." Lily said.

"Why, though?" Gajeel asked. "Ruby hasn't been able to cast a spell in a month, and they talked about her as if she was a threat".

"Technically they said that they wanted her dead, before she became a threat to whoever they work for." Levy pointed out. 

"Do you think this has something to do with the seal?" Carla asked gaining everybody's attention. 

"They did mention something about a mark" Gray recalled. "Maybe it is connected to the seal". 

"The only book that's left about seal's that are able to completely nullify magic is this one" Levy said pulling out an old leather book. "But I can't open it. I was going to tell you guys about it when everything started."

"Wait…" Erza touched the book. She traced the drawing that was on its cover with her finger. "I've seen this symbol somewhere else". Lucy took a closer look and open her eyes in amazement. 

"I've seen it too!!" the blonde took the book and twirled it so that she was facing it now. 

"When? Where?" the others asked confused by the girls attitude. Erza and Lucy looked at each other. 

"Today," Erza said. 

"Well, I'm seeing it too Erza, that is not helpful" Natsu explained. 

"Not this one, you idiot!" Lucy shouted. "We've seen it in Amynta's back. It looks like a big scar." 

"Are you saying that Amynta and this book are connected somehow?" Wendy asked carefully. 

"Maybe the scar on her back is the result of the nullification spell!!" Happy said. 

"Does that mean we may be able to break it if we read the book?" Natsu questioned. 

"If we are able to open it" Levy said. "Maybe we could." 

"Gihi.." Gajeel smirked and looked at Natsu. "I bet I can open it before you do".

"I'm all fired up!" 

Gajeel and Natsu were trying to open the book while the rest looked at them tiredly. They were trying to open it by force when Levy had made it pretty clear that there must be some kind of spell on the book that made it impossible to be opened. But did they listen to her? Obviously, no. Lucy shook her head and stood up walking to another table. 

"Hey Freed!" the green haired boy turn to look at her. Bickslow and Evergreen turn as well. "Would you mind looking at a book Levy found out? It's impossible to open it. I was thinking maybe you can see something we aren't."

"Why is this book so important, anyway?" Evergreen asked. 

"We think it might help to break Amynta's seal" Lucy answered. 

"The new girl? I didn't knew she had a spell casted on her" Freed rumble confused. He would have known if she had one. "I don't mind looking at the book." Lucy smiled and brought him to the table where she has been sitting the last two hours, looking at Natsu and Gajeel. She approached the two dragon slayers and took the book out of their hands and passed it to Freed. The wizard looked carefully at the book. It seemed like it had some kind of incantation written on the cover. "There is something written on it, but I can't really understand it." He looked carefully and passed his fingers over the letters. "I can only understand a word". 

"What does it say?" Levy asked. 

"Blood." He handed the book back to Lucy. 

"Thanks, Freed" He nodded and went back to the Thunder Legion. 

"Why did you help them?" Bickslow asked when his friend came back.

"Amynta is the girl Laxus helped during the battle. I saw him carrying her. If he helped her, I guess I should too." Freed answered simply. 

"Where's the boss, by the way?" Bickslow turned around looking for the blonde dragon slayer, but he wasn't there. 

"I think I know" Evergreen said pushing her glasses up and smirking while doing so. Bickslow smile letting his mouth open and her tongue falling down. Freed nodded at her. He knew it too. 

Laxus sat with his music sounding through the headphones. He was at the infirmary. He didn't even knew why he was there, he just was. His feet had walked to the door unconsciously and he had sat there looking at the girl. Why didn't he leave? He truly didn't know. Is not like if they were friends, but there was something inside him that didn't wanted to leave. He was so lost on the music that he hadn't noticed when the girl opened her eyes. Amynta blinked a few times trying to find out where she was. She looked at the man sat on the chair next to her bed. She was surprised to saw him there. Laxus notice some movement under his legs and looked at the girl. His blue eyes meet hers. She smiled. Laxus realized she was awake and let his legs fall from the bed and took his headphones off. 

"Hi" she greeted. He gaped a little, not knowing what to say. He'd been there sitting like an idiot for two hours and he didn't even thought about what he was going to say. Amynta saw his surprised reaction and try to hide her smile. "How much time have I been asleep?"

"Not much." he finally answered "How do you feel?"

"Actually, good" she said surprised. Her body didn't hurt at all. She knew that had something to do with Wendy and her healing magic. "Did you wrapped me up?" She blushed. She wasn't wearing any of the clothes she had put on that day. Only a lot of bandages that covered most of her body, and a pink suit that looked like a pajama. Which meant that someone had undressed her, and probably saw her naked. 

"No!No!" he replied quickly, also a little flushed. "Lucy and Erza did." The girl left a relieved sighed. That was still embarrassing, but not as much as what she had thought. 

"Thank you, Laxus" Amynta suddenly said staring at her hands. "I know you that you don't like me. But still, you save me. If you hadn't been there, I'd probably be dead"

"Tch…" he said. "It's not like that." Amynta looked up at him. "I'm sorry I made you think I didn't like you. When we met…what I said…I was wrong. I..." 

"No, you weren't" Amynta interrupted his speech...he looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised."Those people came for me, and they destroy the guild in the process, and they probably hurt everybody, and it's all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have stayed. You were right. I was a threat, and the guild got hurt because of it." Laxus gritted his teeth. "You have all the right to be mad with me."

"Stop saying crap like that, woman" she looked at him once again. He had stood up and was now staring at her with his arms crossed. His famous coat over his shoulders. "None of this is your fault." He panicked a little when he saw her eyes filled with tears. He wasn't good with this kind of stuff. Why the hell did he have to stay? Now he didn't know what to do. Should he patted her? Damn it! He didn't know.

"Sorry…" Amynta cleaned up her eyes with one thumb. 

"Tch...Stop saying that, too. You have nothing to be sorry about. You didn't asked for this stuff to happen, ok? You were the one who got beaten up, so stop taking in the fault. If there is someone guilty for all this stuff is those bastards from Prometheus, not you. Don't be so harsh on yourself" She bit her lip and looked at him. Amynta pushed the covers to one side and stood up. "What are you…" Laxus words stopped. Suddenly he had two arms wrapped around his torso. Amynta's head was buried in his chest. She was sobbing. Amynta had needed those words from a long time now. He stood there surprised by the red hair's embrace. He finally responded to the hug by wrapping his arms around her. 

"Do we interrupt something?" a voice make both jump slightly and broke the hug. Mira and Erza were there looking at the two of them with smirks. 

"Wow, Laxus, you don't lose time, do ya?" Mira teased. Amynta's face went totally red. 

"It wasn't like that!!" Laxus shouted. The Lighting Dragon slayer couldn't hide his red cheeks, either.

"You should be in bed, not cuddling with a dragon slayer" Erza scolded moving closer to her, but her face still had that smirk. 

"We weren't cuddling!!" Amynta exclaimed. She sat back down on the bed. 

"Who weren't cuddling?" Natsu and Gray were at the doors frame with Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla. 

"Laxus and Amynta" Mira answered earning a grunt from both Laxus and the red hair. 

"WE WEREN'T" they talked at the same time. 

"Did I hear my darling Gray talking about cuddles?" Juvia walked next to the ice-mage and hugged his arm. He didn't even bother to look at her. He was used to it by now. 

"Can we focus?" Amynta said embarrassed at the turn of events.

"Why did you guys came up in here, anyway?" Laxus asked. 

"Mad that we interrupted your lovely couple moment?" Mira teased again. 

"Agh, give me a break, woman" Mira smiled at him as an answer and he simply rolled his eyes. Mira had never seen Laxus this flushed before, and she was enjoying every bit of it. 

"We may have found something, but we need something from you" Erza looked at her.

Now they were all in the infirmary. Levy, Gajeel and Lily had join in, too. Even the Thunder Legion was there. Makarov was sitting on a table, as well. When Levy explained what she had found he knew that book had something to do with Amynta. He had seen that book around before, and even him didn't know what it was about. 

"These is the same symbol you have on you back, isn't it?" Lucy asked while passing her the book. She took it and careful looked at the cover. It was made of leather and it seemed really old. In the middle of the book there was a circle surrounding an arrow. At the end of the arrow, right where the feathers would go, there was a cross. The same arrow she has across her back. 

"Yes." 

"How did you get that scar?" Wendy questioned. The red hair shook her head.

"I didn't get it. I was born with it. I have it since I'm a kid" 

"Does that mean that the seal was placed on her when she was still a baby?" Evergreen asked. "That is so cruel." 

"Do you think your parents could be able to do something like this?" Makarov asked. Amynta's eyes got a little darker and she looked down.

"Yes, they could have definitely done that" The wizards exchanged looks. It seemed like a sensitive topic. 

"You don't have a good relationship with your parents, do ya?" Natsu asked. Amynta change her gaze from the book to him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. It was the first time he felt something like that. Pure fear. 

"Dude" Bickslow said looking at the girl. Her face was one of someone who was very angry. Even Erza looked a bit scared. 

"I don't have any relationship. They abandoned me when I was born. I've never met them. So yes, I think that the same people who left a baby in the door of a hospital, could be able to place a seal on their newborn." No one else said anything after that. They had never seen this side of Amynta. She was always so happy and cheery that nobody in the room would believed the one standing in front of them was the same girl. She was mad, resentful. 

"If this book and you, are connected in some way, you may be the only one able to have it open" Freed explained after a couple of minutes of silence. Amynta tried to open the book, but it wouldn't. "Not like that."

"We think that the only way to open it is with your blood." Levy explained. The bluenette passed a knife to the girl. Amynta took it and looked at the book. "If you are not sure, you don't…"

Amynta did't let the girl finish. She sliced her left palm and handed the knife back to her. Everyone else in the room squirmed a little. That looked like it hurt. But she had done it without even thinking. She didn't hesitate. Laxus looked at her face, he saw pain in it, but he didn't knew if it was for the cut or for the conversation about her family. Probably both. A couple of crimson red drops fell onto the cover of the book. They flowed between the little cracks that the book had, but that had been invisible until now. The blood spread all over it and finally reached the symbol in the middle, covering it in crimson. The book started to shine brightly and a cold breeze moved everybody's hair. Because of the light no-one was able to see anything, but when it ceased, all of them could see the book, wide open. Amynta smiled and looked at her friends. They were right about the way of opening the book, which meant that they may be right about the seal, and how to break it. 

"Here," Laxus had move near her and had his hand extended. She reach for him and opened her palm letting him pressed a gauze on the new cut. She hissed a bit at the pressure made by the boy. "If you hadn't been a brute, there would be no need of pressing that hard." 

"I didn't know how much blood I was going to need" she replied."It's not like if I'm going to die". Laxus rolled his eyes and started bandaging her palm. The little chat between the dragon slayer and the girl was not overlooked by any of the presented. Mira smirked once again at her friends. The Thunder Legion were a little impressed by how careful his boss was being, specially knowing how he had felt about the stranger a month ago. Erza and the others smiled a little, but quickly centered themselves on the book. Mira looked at Makarov. The old man was staring at his grandson in awe. He had never seen Laxus like that. Caring and cautious so he didn't hurt the girl. Not even when he was younger, after his anger took power over him. Mira giggle a little and approached the geezer's side without being noticed. 

"They look great together, right" He smirked at the white-haired mage. "Let's see how much time it takes them to notice". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. It is kind of explanatory, and there isn't so many action, but I really love to write about Amynta's and Laxus interactions. They are so awkward and cute that it makes my nose bleed. Also, the pieces of the puzzle are finally fitting. The girl, the book, the symbol…we'l see what the future holds. 
> 
> LOVE U!
> 
> Ada.


	6. Me? A job?

Levy had taken the book and left the room. Lucy, Wendy and Carla went with her, as well. The Thunder Legion went after Laxus when he left tired of Mira's teasing. Makarov sent the others away. Now it was just he and her on the infirmary. The old man looked at the girl. She looked him back. 

"Do you understand what that book means?" 

"It means that nothing of this was a coincidence" she stated. 

"It's more than that, Amynta." The red hair looked away. If that book was related to her, then, it meant that she was somehow connected to this whole universe. She had always felt different than everybody else back at her hometown, and for some reason, that didn't happened in Fairy Tail. Everything was so weird that she felt like she wasn't out of place. "Are you ready to face, whatever that book brings out?".

"Do I have any other option? No one asked me if I wanted to be sent, here. I don't think I have any choice. Whatever it is, I'm going to face it. Like it or not." Makarov saw Amynta's determination and smiled. She was made to be in Fairy Tail. "I hope we are able to break the seal before anything bad happens. Now, more than ever, I need to learn some kind of magic."

"We will. Levy will find the answer in that book." Amynta nodded. The bluenette was one of the smartest person she had ever met. Still, she was kinda worried of what breaking the seal would trigger. 

"Why would anyone put a seal on me, though?" Makarov closed his eyes for a moment. He had asked himself that same question since he had started to suspect about the nullification spell. He had some theories about it, but he wasn't going to share them with the girl. She had gone through enough for the day. 

"I don't know." Amynta smile slightly. "You should rest. It's been a long day." 

Mavis was waiting outside the infirmary. She had't met the girl yet, but was aware of her situation, and she couldn't help but to be curious. Makarov left the infirmary. He started to walk along the First master until they reach his office. 

"You didn't tell her" the girl stated. 

"We don't know if my assumptions are correct." Mavis looked at the old man. He left a sigh. "We'll have to wait and see what the book says."

"But if you are right, she is going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Let's hope I'm wrong. Tell me First…you knew it the moment she entered from the door. Didn't you?" 

"That girl has such an incredible amount of power that even with that seal on, it is impossible not to sense it. I'm impressed that it took you so much time to feel it. "

"Well, the person who put the seal on her wasn't playing around." Makarov admitted. After being around the girl for sometime he had noticed how much power she had. That was why he had pushed her to train with Natsu and the other. He could see her potential. But the seal she had on was so strong that not even the other wizards were able to sense the power that irradiated from Amynta. 

The following day Amynta was awoken by the smell of something delicious. Mira had entered the infirmary with a tray on her hands. Amynta open her eyes blinking a few times until she get used to the light coming from the windows. 

"Good Morning" Mira left the tray on her legs and the red hair smiled. 

"It smells delicious, Mira" she started to eat while the take-over wizard looked her. Amynta ate under the gaze of the white haired girl. She swallowed the food inside her mouth and looked at her. "Is there something you want to tell me, Mira?"

"Just…I wanted to talk about certain blonde." Mira's smile grew wider and move her eyebrows. 

"Lucy? Yeah, she is a nice girl. I'm not into girls, though." Amynta joked back at the girl. Mira stop smiling and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"You know what I meant. Laxus and you. Cuddling".

"There isn't any 'Laxus and I', and we weren't cuddling" Amynta stood up from the bed, putting the empty tray aside and walked over one of the chais. Someone had left a bunch of clothes for her. She started to dress up. 

"Say whatever you want, but I saw it with my own eyes."

"I was just a hug, is not like if we were making out." Amynta put one a white sweater and a pair of brown shorts. 

"Laxus hasn't hug anyone in all these years I've known him." Mira explain. Amynta finish lacing up her sneakers and sat down on the chair rolling her eyes. Mira approach the girl from behind and helped her with her hair. She brushed it, and decided to leave it down. Amynta's hair was naturally straight, with some curls at the end. 

"That doesn't mean anything." Both girls left the infirmary and started to walk over the hall. " Technically, I hugged him. He said something I needed to hear, and I let my emotions carry me. So I acted without thinking. That's it." Kinana was already behind the bar. 

"Who hugged who?" the other girl asked. 

"Amynta hugged Laxus." Mira explained. Kinana looked surprised and then turned to look at the red hair. 

"Oh! You make a nice couple." Amynta grunted and take the tray that was ready to be delivered on the counter. It had two beers and she knew exactly for who they were. After one month, she had learnt everybody's taste. 

"We are not a couple!" she shouted leaving the girls smiling at the counter. Wakaba and Macao were sitting with Romeo. She left the beers on the table and smiled. "There you go. You sure you don't want anything Romeo?" The boy only shook his head. 

"Hey, Amynta!" Natsu called when he entered the hall, he was being followed by Lucy and Happy. "How are you doing?" 

"Completely fine. What about you guys?". 

"We are fine. You were the one who took the bigger damage." Lucy explained. She left a sigh. 

"Yeah, I guess that is what happens when someone tries to murder you". 

"It won't happen again." She turned to looked at the owner of the voice. Gray was standing near her, with Juvia and Gajeel. 

"Juvia feels bad, for not being able to protect you, Amynta." the water mage looked down at her shoes, embarrassed. 

"Oh, cut the crap." And then she pointed to the others. "You, too. This was no one's fault. And I should had listened to Erza, I should had been more careful. I got distracted. We still won, right?" 

"Yeah, we did!" Natsu cheered . 

"Aye, sir!" Happy added. 

"Have any of you seen Levy?" asked Amynta looking all over the guild hall. "I wanted to know if she found something interesting in the book."

"Actually, we weren't able to read it. Levy is trying to decipher what language the book was written in" Lucy explained. There were all walking towards the request board. Amynta frown a little. Why was everything so complicated? Whoever had sent her there could have sent a manual, as well. 

"Planning on taking a job?" Amynta asked looking at the board and all the jobs on it. Natsu was reading some of them. Nab was also there looking at them, as usual. 

"Look no more." They turned to looked at Erza who was wearing her ordinary armor. "I have something important to do, and I need you all. You too, Amynta. I have already checked with Master, and he thinks it is okay for you to come. Pack your things. We'll met in one hour at the trainstation." Natsu and Lucy looked at each other without understanding anything. Happy was also shocked by the red hair statement.

"Erza, are you crazy?" Amynta asked looking at the other red hair. Erza started to walk to the entrance ignoring her. "Erza!?" But still she got no response. "I can't go on a mission with you guys, I have work to do". 

"It's fine with me." Mira added from the bar counter. Amynta turned at her with a look that said: 'You're not helping'. 

"Why do you need me, anyway?" Amynta asked again, following the red hair. 

"You are the only one suitable for the job, Amynta. I'm not telling you anything more until we get there." Erza gave Amynta a looked that would have make everyone else tremble, but not her. She was just looking at her hair twin with a questioning look. It was like a battle that none of them was willing to lose. Everybody else in the guild looked at both girls, staring at each other intensively. Amynta finally sighed. 

"Fine, but if I end up dead, it's you fault, and my gosht will haunt you for eternity." Erza smiled and keep on walking. 

"Any of you know what the job is about?" Gray asked when he was near Lucy and Natsu, they shook their heads in response. This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is little bit shorter than the others, but I've been busy with university. I'm sorry for it. Anyways, hope you like it. 
> 
> Ada.


	7. Jerks stay jerks

Amynta left the guild as fast as Erza walked out the hall. She was freaking out. When she arrived home, she kicked her shoes away. She was glad she had found out this little apartment near Kardia Cathedral, otherwise Lucy, and probably Natsu and Happy, would be seeing her in the lunatic state she was. She took a couple of breaths. Ok. It was just a simple job, right? She could do it. She could die as well. Oh!, who was she trying to convince? Amynta loved to hear the others telling her about their journeys and how they fight against Dark Guilds, and Dragons and…, and well in the case of Natsu how he fights everything. But she was definitely not like them. She barely survived the last big fight she was in, and now they want her to go on a job. WHAT WERE THEY THINKING? And why is she the only one suited for the freaking job. WHAT DID THAT MEAN, ANYWAY!?

"Okay" She breathed in, one last time. "Amynta, you need to put yourself together." She grabbed a bag and started to throw things in it. Would she need a wooden spoon? Probably not, but she didn't own any kind of weapons, and that was the closest thing she could thing to a baseball bat. The hour Erza gave her was about to end. Only 20 minutes left to get to the station. Amynta looked at herself in the mirror. Whoever left the clothes for her that morning did a good job, the only problem were her shoes. She needed something more tough. She ran to her wardrobe and looked at the bunch of shoes she had bought when she went on that shopping spree with Wendy. She wasn't wearing any heels, she wanted a pair of shoes that were resistant and grabbed her feet, so she didn't end up with sprained ankle. Amynta finally found a pair of combat boots. They were high up to her knees, so she wore them with some high socks and she was ready to go. She looked at herself once again and took the bag and hang it across her body. She run across Magnolia and she finally reached the station.

Wendy was already there with Carla. The red hair approached both of them. "I thought I was being late." Amynta smiled and rested her hands on her knees. "I need to work out more." Wendy laughed. Amynta was completely out of breath. "Where are the others?"

"It seems they are late." explained Wendy.

"Do you girls know what this is all about and why Erza needed me to be here so badly?"

"She didn't tell us, either" Carla replied. "It's probably a S-Class mission. Otherwise she wouldn't have requested all of us. As for why she needed you, she didn't say it. My guessing is that the job may be related to whoever brought you to Magnolia." S-Class mission?? No way. Erza was crazy is she thought she would be going on a suicidal job. She started to walk away from the dragon slayer and the cat. Wendy and Carla frowned upon the girl's behavior.

"Trying to run away?" Her back smashed into something hard. She turned around and found herself facing a big and muscular chest covered by a purple shirt. Amynta lifted her head up meeting a pair of blue eyes. She took a step back and waved her hand.

"Me? Psst…obviously not…I…just…I forget something and I was…going to…." Laxus smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. She was a pretty bad liar. "Ok, fine. I was trying to escape. So what? I appreciate my life. Now, move." She moved left trying to escape but Laxus copied her movement. She then moved right, but once again the boy didn't let her go. "Stop doing that!!"

"Erza said she needed you. And she will never put you in danger. Quit acting like a scared baby."

"Excuse me, what is wrong in feeling fear?! That is what keeps you alive, you know?" Laxus laughed.

"Cut the crap, woman."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO, YOU ARE NOT MY BOSS!!" she shouted in front of his face. His smirk simply grew wider. Laxus found funny how the girl looked when she was furious. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME." she was going to punch him on the chest when a hand grabbed hers. Wendy pull a little bit and force the redhead to moved far from the Lighting dragon slayer.

"Amynta, calm down." Wendy put herself between them. "There is nothing to worry about. If Erza thinks you are ready to come on a mission, is because you are ready."

"Ready my ass." she snorted. 

"I find it very interesting how nervous you are about this mission, but you are completely serene after trying to punch a man that has beaten up a Wizard Saint on his own. You should be scared of him as well" Carla pointed out. 

"Carla, I'm not the most rational person, okay. My life is a mess, just let me be." the white cat rolled her eyes. "Plus, I'm not scared of Laxus." The blond boy raised an eyebrow at the girl's statement. That was something that didn't happened to him very often. People are easily scared of him, not that he cared anyways. 

"Why aren't you?" the question leave his mouth way before he noticed he had asked it. Amynta turned to face him. Why? She really didn't know. She just didn't. 

"Why would I?" They stayed there, looking at each other until a voice broke the silence making them change their gazes upon the one who spoke. 

"They are in looove." Happy was standing near Natsu. With his paw in front of his mouth trying to cover his smile. Amynta rolled her eyes. 

"Happy, I'm really not in the mood." She said looking at the blue cat. "I'm over here having a mental breakdown if you don't mind." She sighed and sat on the floor. "I guess I will be going to this stupid job. Like it or not."

"She hasn't denied it." Happy murmured into Lucy's ear. The blonde girl smiled and looked at her friend. She was sitting on the floor, pouting. It was like seeing a kid whose candy had been taken away. 

"What ya doing here, Laxus?" Natsu asked. "You coming with us on the mission". He shook his head. 

"I'm waiting for Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow. We have a job on our own." Amynta couldn't help but to be disappointed. She really felt more secure if Laxus was around. After all, he had saved her before. Or at least that is what she had forced herself to believe. 

Gray appeared with Juvia and a couple of minutes before Erza had arrived with a cart full of baggages. She was too attached to all those things to left them at home when she traveled. Amynta smiled. She loved the weirdness of her group of friends. They waited for the train and when it arrived they entered the wagon. Erza tell them they were going to Clover Town which was more than a couple of hours away. Natsu grunted at the idea of having to be on the train for so long. Amynta looked at him with a grin. She was aware of the boy's motion sickness. It was funny to think that someone who can, literally eat fire, got so sick when landing a foot on a transport. She seated next to Wendy and Carla, in front of them was Erza. Amynta was next to the window. She was kind of excited about living Magnolia, it would been the first time since she arrived and she was really enjoying the view. In the seats next to theirs were Juvia and Gray and in front of them Lucy, Happy and a nearly dead Natsu. 

"So, Erza, what is this mission about. Why some much secrecy?" Carla asked. Amynta turned her gaze from the view to look at the redhead. 

"It's not necessary for you to know now. When we get there, he will explain everything to you guys" 

"He?" Amynta questioned. Erza had never mentioned anyone else. Was it a friend of hers?

"He is an old acquaintance." Amynta raised her eyebrows in interrogation. An acquaintance? No one speaks about someone else as an acquaintance. At least not if you are younger than 50. Erza could try to hide who this man was, and what he meant to her all she wanted, but Amynta was not stupid, she knew that something about this mysterious person was odd. Amynta squinted her eyes at the red hair in front of her.

"Wait, do you mean…" Wendy started to talk, but Erza shushed her before she could finish her question.

"Oh I see, we are keeping secrets now." Amynta said with an angry tone. 

"It's not that, he is…he isn't very popular…"Erza replied lowering her voice. Amynta change her face to one of astonishment. 

"He is a fugitive!" She shouted, making everybody turn at the sudden scream. Erza push one of her hand to Amynta's mouth.

"Can you please be more careful"

"Sorry" Amynta whispered back. "A fugitive? Really Erza, I didn't knew you were into that". 

"What?!…I..am…I…" she mumbled while blushing. 

"Yeah, lie all you want. Your red cheeks are giving you away. So cute" the older one stated. 

"Oh, yeah…Well let's talk about Laxus, instead." Erza fought back. Wendy and Carla where just changing their gazes from one redhead to the other. 

"Again with that?" Amynta said tiredly. "How many times I'm going to have to say it…We. are. nothing."

"Lie all you want. Your red cheeks are giving you away. So cute" Erza mocked, griping the girl's face with a hand and pinching one of her cheeks. Amynta kicked Erza's hand out of her face and half-closed her eyes in anger, and also a little bit of embarrassment . She pushed herself up and passed over Wendy. "What are you doing?!" 

"I'm going to take a walk, you kids are exhausting" She started to walk away and entered the other wagon. She keep on walking until someone grabbed her hand and stopped her. 

"Amynta, how are you doing?" She turned to face Bickslow. He had his helmet on and his tongue was hanging from his mouth. She then recognize the other two people he was seating with. 

"Hey, guys!" Evergreen greeted her, while Freed just nodded in her direction. He wasn't a man of much words. 

"Where were you going?" the only other girl asked. 

"Nowhere really. I just needed to walk. Erza and I are having some…disagreements." She noticed one empty seat next to Evergreen. "Wait, wasn't Laxus supposed to be with you guys". 

"Um….he..went for a walk" Amynta saw the three of them share a look. She looked at them with a brow raised, until she realized what was really going on. 

" Oh my god! He is sick, isn't he!" The Thunder Legion panicked a little bit. They knew that their boss didn't like the people to know he also had motion sickness. He didn't like them to know he had a weakness. Amynta saw the panicked eyes of the wizards and instantly knew she was right. "That's it! I can believe it. I thought it was only Natsu…wait is this something it happens to all dragon slayers?". 

Freed sighed "We don't really know, but Laxus doesn't want people to know, so we would appreciate if you…". Amynta laughed. 

"You kidding? I am gonna find his grumpy ass and laugh so hard that the whole kingdom would hear me." She started to walk away hoping to find the blond and throw a couple jokes at him.

"We're screwed" said Bickslow as he saw the girl disappear the same way Laxus had a couple minutes ago. 

Amynta walked through the different wagons and corridors, but she hadn't had any success so far. The dragon slayer was hiding somewhere and she would find him. She arrived at the end of the train where they were little staterooms. She open one of them slightly hoping not to find anything disturbing. She saw a very familiar coat and walked inside, on the bed Laxus was lying with his eyes closed, as pale as a cotton ball. Amynta, suddenly felt bad. He really looked sick. He wasn't as bad as Natsu, but still, he was having a hard time. 

"Well, you really look like shit." Laxus opened his eyes in shock and tried to stand up, forgetting he was on the bottom bunk and hitting his face with the one above him. Amynta scrunch her nose. That looked like it hurt. "Sorry, didn't meant to scare you". She approached the bed where the boy had sat up grabbing his nose. She sat next to him and reacher for his hands to uncover his face. "You hit yourself hard, but it doesn't look like its broken" Laxus looked at her. Between the shock of having her there, which he didn't expect at all, the motion sickness, and the hit, he was having a bad time realizing what was happening. 

"What are you doing here, anyway?!" He was mad that she had to find him in this state. He hated to feel weak around other people. 

"I was actually going to laugh at you, but…you don't look so good. It's better than Natsu's, though". Laxus took a breath, and put his hands on his head and bent down a little. His head was hurting and his stomach was spinning. She rubbed a hand against his back. The blond stiffened at the sudden touch. "Hey…it's okay." Her hand kept moving, caressing his back. Laxus felt a little better at the warmth from the girl. "Why are you in this cabin, anyway?" He just snorted. "Oh…you don't want people to find out you have motion sickness." 

"Tch…as if I cared." 

"A lot of people have motion sickness, Laxus, is nothing to be embarrassed about." she said, her hand still on his back. 

"You are a very tiring woman. Why don't you just leave me alone?" She looked at him. He had been rude. She was there because she cared, because she felt bad for wanting to laugh at his situation, and because he had saved her life and she owe him one. But he was just being the same jerk she met a month ago when she first arrived. Amynta sighed and stood up."Wait, I didn't-"

"No, I get it." She walk up to the door and slide it open. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I'm leaving you alone now" Laxus tried to reach for her, but she was very quick and he wasn't on his best moment. He cursed himself mentally. He didn't mean to be so rude. She was actually being pretty nice to him, and he knew she didn't had to, but still he was who he was and he had to act like a complete idiot. 

"Fuck." His stomach turned once again making him dizzy. He had grabbed at the closet's handle and breathed in. Stupid motion sickness. Amynta was gone when the dizziness had passed and he sighed again. Sitting down on the bed. There's no way he was getting out of this one. If she didn't hate him before, she surely will now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER! 
> 
> I'm really sorry for the delay, but I just have so much things to do that it is impossible to do it all. I will try to write more on this weekend and maybe plan some chapters for the week, so that I have something to upload while I'm busy with university. I hope you liked this chapter, I loved when Amynta freaks out, because I feel identify (YES I AM A DRAMA QUEEN).
> 
> SOME IMPORTANT THINGS ARE ABOUT TO COME. BE READY GUYS. 
> 
> Ada, <3


	8. Clover Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!
> 
> I'm sorry for the waiting. Anyways, I really liked this chapter because we get to know a little bit more about Amynta's life before Fairy Tail. There is also a little bit of sisterhood, and I love that. 
> 
> Hope you like it.  
> PS: I might start putting the notes at the beginning. 
> 
> Ada.

Amynta walked back to her seat. She passed the Thunder Legion and ignored them, at which they frowned. Evergreen looked at the girl who stomped back to her wagon. She was mad. Her attitude didn't go unnoticed by the boys either. The same girl who had been the definition of nice a couple of minutes ago hadn't even said goodbye to them. Freed sighed and went back to reading his book. He knew how grouch Laxus became when he had motion sickness. He hoped that the Lightning dragon slayer didn't say anything too stupid. The green haired wizard known him well enough to know his boss will be regretting those words at this same instant. 

"Boss must have said something pretty bad to make miss sunshine mad." Bickslow mocked. 

" _Pretty Bad, Pretty Bad!!_ " his flying dolls, or as he called them 'babies', chanted after him. Evergreen nodded and brought out her fan covering her mouth. 

"Ow, Laxus, what have you done?" Evergreen liked the girl, even though they hadn't been so much time together. She saw her as a potential girl to add to their group. She would love to have another girl to be around and not just Laxus, Freed and Bickslow all the time. Being the only girl was cool, but she needed someone to go out shopping with her without having to hear her teammate's complaints. Besides, Amynta was a nice girl, and Evergreen, as everybody else, could see how much interested Laxus was in the red hair. 

Amynta had made it to where her friends were. Both Titania and Wendy looked at the girl. She had left herself fall on the seat next to Erza. "I don't want to talk about what happened. Am I clear?" The two other girls nodded a little bit scared of the tone she had used. Lucy and Juvia looked at each other. They had also hear the girl and decided that it was better to let it stay. Gray was about to say something when Lucy kick him. It was better not to mess with Amynta now. The ice mage frowned, but end up saying nothing. Natsu was too sick to understand what was happening. 

No one said anything after that, the only thing that could be heard were Natsu's grunts. He was grabbing his tummy and cursing it for hating him so much. Amynta sighed and stood up from her seat, she took a step in the others direction.

"Gray, do you mind?" The boy looked at her and simple stood up and let her took his seat while he sat next to Erza. The blue-eyed girl sat next to Natsu. "Natsu, I'm going to try something, ok?" The other wizards were looking at her with curiosity. Natsu whimpered in response. "Seat back and close your eyes."

The pink haired boy did as she told him. Amynta took his left hand and pressured firmly with thumb a little bit lower on his wrist. After 5 seconds Natsu started to feel a little bit better. The dizziness wasn't completely gone, but he felt much better. 

"How did you do that?" he asked looking at the girl, whose thumb had already left his wrist. Still, he was fine. 

"Was that some kind of healing spell, like the ones that Wendy uses?" Happy questioned looking at the girl in wonder. Everyone else was waiting for a response as well.

"Of course not" she answered. "It is Acupressure. I had motion sickness when I was a kid, specially on buses, and one of my foster moms used to do this. I didn't know if it was going to work, but I decided to give it a try."

"Acupre…what?" Natsu asked. 

"Acupressure. It is an alternative medicine. Right there is located an acupressure point called, Nei Guan, when you press it firmly between 4 to 5 seconds, it is said to alleviate motion sickness." Lucy looked at her. She was impressed how much the girl seemed to know about that medicine. "My foster mom was a massage therapist, and she used to tell me about some of this acupressure points. Specially for self defense."

"Are you telling me, you can knock out someone by pressing them on the hand?" question Gray in disbelief. "No way." Amynta smirked and stood up, she placed one hand behind the boy's neck. "What are you…" He couldn't finish the sentence. When Amynta put pressure on the point right between the end of his skull and his spine he passed out. Natsu passed his gaze between the girl and the recently passed out Gray. 

"My darling Gray!!" Juvia said reaching for him. "Is he going to be okay?!"

"That's insane!" Lucy shouted, with a mixture of amazement and worry. 

"THAT IS SUPER COOL, AMYNTA SHOW ME TO DO THAT, NOW!!" Natsu demanded jumping to his feet. Amynta smiled and turned to looked at a very worried Juvia.

"Don't worry Juvia, he would wake up eventually." The water mage sighed and exchanged seats with Erza so that she could be with Gray. She put his head on her lap and started to brush his hair. "Thank me later." added Amynta with a wink because of how they were now sitting. The redhead then looked at Natsu. "I am not teaching you to knock out people Natsu, you already know to do that, and this technique can be dangerous if you don't do it correctly."

"Are you saying I can't do it right?!" he said offended, then he started to feel sick again and sat down grabbing his tummy. "Uh…I think the motion sickness is coming back. HELP ME AMYNTA!" 

"There is no need." Erza interrupted them. The train finally stopped and Amynta could see the station of Clover Town through the window. Amynta took her bag and crossed it around her body. "We've finally arrived". 

They step down the train and waited until Gray woke up. At first he was mad that she had let him unconscious, but at the same time he was kind of impressed. Amynta had also apologized to him, so there was no need in holding grudges. Clover Town was a little city surrounded by mountains, which make it pretty cozy. Lucy had explained to her that in this same town where the master's of the different guilds held their reunions. Amynta, Carla, Happy and the six wizards walk down the streets of Clover, looking for a place to stay the night. Erza had communicate to them that they would be meeting the person in charge of the mission the following morning, so they had decided to find a hotel to pass the night. Because of the size of the city, there was no many places to choose from. They end up in a nice little hostel neat the town centre. When they were about to register the woman in charge of the place told them they were lucky, because there was only three rooms left. Lucy, Wendy and Carla were sharing one of the rooms, Erza, Juvia and Amynta where sharing another, and finally Gray, Natsu and Happy were staying in the other room available. After leaving everything in their respective rooms they went to the restaurant near the hostel. Lucy said that it would be nice if they grabbed the food to go and ate in in one of the rooms and that is what they end up doing. They were all seating in the boys room, enjoying the food. Amynta would never be over how much Natsu and Happy are able to eat. It was impressive.

When everyone was finished the girls left the guys alone and decide to go and take a bath. After showering they finally entered the bathtub. Amynta loved the feeling of warmth from the water. It was relaxing. Her argument with Laxus had left her more exhausted than she already was. She hadn't stopped thinking about how rude he was. She was just trying to help, and those words he said only felt like a kick in the ass. She had felt pathetic and embarrassed. Was she mad because he kicked her out? She didn't really know. On the one hand she knew that deep inside Laxus didn't meant to do it, that it was just his motion sickness speaking, however, on the other hand, she was sure that he had meant it. Lucy noted Amynta's thoughtful behavior. The blonde stare at her trying to figure out what was wrong. 

"Amynta, are you okay?" Lucy finally asked, the girl snapped out of her thoughts and stare back at the celestial wizard. "Did something bad happened back at the train?"

"Juvia wonders what make you so mad?"

"You know you can talk to us about it" Erza reassured. 

"We are here if you need our help" added Wendy. Amynta sighed and dipped a little bit more in the water. 

"Ok, I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't talk about it, specially to Mirajane, because she would probably tease me. And there is no need for teasing." The four fairies girls nodded. "When I took that walk in the train, I end up finding Laxus in one of the cabins, and well he was…" she tried to find something to say instead of 'feeling sick'. "…there laying in the bed and I…" Wendy's face turned red and the other three girl’s jaw fell to the ground. 

"I don't wanna hear it!" Lucy shouted interrupting her. 

"OH DEAR NOT THAT, YOU PERVS!” Her checks shone red because of the assumptions of her guildmates. "He wasn't feeling good, and I tried to help him, but he was a jerk so I left. Nothing else.” Amynta quickly explained.

"But why were you so mad? It seems like Laxus's normal behavior to me" Lucy wondered. Erza nodded in agreement with the blonde's statement.

"I don't know, ok? That is why I was so mad."

"Wait, you were mad, because you didn't knew why you were mad?" Wendy asked. Amynta sighed. That is exactly why she was so mad.

"Yeah…"

"Juvia thinks that you were mad because he hurt your feelings. Because you like him, just as much as Juvia loves her darling Gray." The rest of girls looked at the redhead waiting for a response.

"How many times will I have to say this? I. Don't. Like. Laxus. I was simply mad because I felt pathetic trying to help someone who doesn't even stand me. Plus, I hate when people is rude to me without any reason. He has hated me since I arrived!!"

"I don't thinks he hates you as much as you think he does." Erza said. Amynta rolled her eyes, she could see the red hair's smirk beginning to grown. "He saved you."

"That is what every decent person would have done." Amynta replied. Erza, Lucy and Juvia decided to drop the topic. Wendy had sense Amynta's uneasiness and decided to talk about something else.

"Amynta, can I ask you something? It is about your life before coming to Magnolia" She nodded in the girl's direction. The others listened carefully to her conversation, they were also interested in Amynta's past. She never talked about it. However they kind of understood it. It may be difficult for her to bring back the memories of the people she didn't know if she would be able to see ever again. "You said that your parents abandoned you, and today you've mentioned some foster families, but…you were never adopted, right? What happens if no one adopts you, what did you do? Where you all alone?"

"Yes, no one adopted me, but I wasn't all on my own. I had friends. I just try not think about them."

"I'm sorry" Wendy said lowering her head. "I didn't wanted to upset you."

"Don't worry, child." Amynta said with a smile. "It's not that their memories are hurtful, it's just that…I never got to say goodbye, you know." She gulped. Lucy looked at the girl. She knew how that felt. It happened to her when her dad died. "I know where they are, and I know they are safe and probably by now they have move on with their lives, but…they know nothing about me." Amynta looked down to her hands. She played with her finger to relieve her stress. " I think about them trying to contact me, searching for me all over the city, going to the police, looking for answers, but…there's no answers, there is no clues to track me down. I simply banished and they must think I am dead, or kidnapped, or worse…what if they think I left without telling them? What if they are mad at me?" A couple of tears ran down the redhead's cheek.

"Of course they are not mad. These people…If they are your friends..." Erza stated looking at the girl in front of her. "...I'm sure they are worried about you, but they would never be mad." Amynta smiled.

"Since when were you friends?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I know some of them since I am a kid, and the others I just met them a couple years ago."

"Tell us about them. If they are your friends they must be great people." Juvia requested.

"The first one I met was Gia. She's my best friend, and we shared an apartment together. I know her since I can remember. Her parents died when she was 3 years old and she end up in the same shelter home I was in. We got on pretty well and we have been friends since. She is crazy and hot headed, but she is very kind. She is like a Natsu but with boobs." The others laugh at her comment. "Then I met Tatch, we were 12 and he was the weird kid form class who didn't talk to anybody. We got paired to do a class project and we end up being friends. I don't even know how it happened, but we just clicked. There was Gia, Tatch and me against the world. And Dexter, too. He was Tatch's friend. It's not like if we had a very good relationship at first, but we end up being pretty close. He was a popular kid, and we weren't, but when we where outside of school he was really nice, and he was actually much smarted than he acted up. Finally, I met Hannah in my first year of university. In appearance she is like Lucy. Blonde, cute, smart…but believe me, she is a little devil in the inside. She loves to party and sometimes she overdoes it. She and Gia have this kind of rivalry of who is better in…absolutely everything, but at the end, they are very good friends and they are always supporting each other. We all are." Amynta finished her speech about her friend and looked at the girls smiling.

"They sound like fun to be with." Erza said.

"Yeah, Juvia would like to meet them."

"Gia and Hannah remind me a lot of Natsu and Gray" Lucy added. Amynta smiled at her. That was exactly what she had thought when she met the boys. "Without the stripping habit, though" Amynta laugh.

"Well, it is not like Gray, but give Hannah a couple of Tequila shots and a counter bar to dance on, and she would definitely loose her shirt." The girls couldn't help to keep their laughs.

Amynta told them some stories about her group of friends, like that time when they got stuck in a snow storm and they couldn't leave the school until they cleared out the entrance, or when Hannah decided to go to a Halloween party and everybody end up having breakfast at the beach, watching the sunrise. She was mentally thanking Wendy for asking about her past. She had lock it up in her head, because she thought it was better not to remember, specially because she didn't believe she would make it back, but she was wrong. She had enjoy sharing her experiences. Amynta missed her friends pretty badly, but going though her memories was like a refresh. Even if she didn't find a way to go back to them, she will remember the good times they spent together.

They all left the bathroom and went to their rooms. Amynta lay on her bed she was pretty tired from the train, and the bath had relaxed her muscles already so it didn't took her long to fell asleep. The next morning she wake up and dressed up. Erza had already woke up and was brushing her hair, while Juvia was dressing up. Amynta brushed her teeth and pick up her bag from the nightstand.

"Where are we meeting this person?" Amynta asked while walking down the hallway next to Erza.

"He said we should meet them in the pathway near the end of the city. Once we get there, they would explained us the mission."

"They?" Amynta asked, but Erza ignored her and kept walking until she met Wendy, Lucy and the other at the reception.

"I guess Meredy is also coming with us." Juvia, who had stay back with her, explained.

"Wait, you know these people?"

"Yes, they are an independent guild who fights to destroy dark guild and the Black Wizard, Zeref." Amynta had heard her guildmates talking about this black wizard before. He seemed like a very powerful person. "It is a way of atoning for their sins. They may be fugitives, but they are not bad people. They have help us before. Jellal and Erza know each other since they are kids, but I guess that is something Erza should tell you about."

"Jellal…"Amynta repeated looking at the redhead in the distance talking with Gray. "That is why she seems so happy today." Juvia smiled too.

The group of wizards, and Amynta, walked down the streets until they reached the spot Erza told them about. It seemed as if they were the first ones to arrive. Amynta left her bag fell to the ground. Damn it was heavy. Why did she had to put so much things in it? She bent down and started to throw some of them out of the bag. She suddenly felt some footsteps approach them and stood up. Two person wearing caped had approached them. She supposed they were Jellal and Meredy. Meredy was a young girl with pink hair, she seemed like a nice person and she smiled at her. Amynta raised a hand in response, greeting both of them. Jellal was more of a serious person, that was easy to see and simply nodded at her. She could see why Erza liked the boy. He was clearly attractive, and had a gloomy side that make him mysterious, with that blue hair and the mark of his eye.

"I'm Jellal" the boy had approached her and was offering a hand to her, which she accepted. "Thanks for coming, Erza told me that you are not a wizard and that this is your first job, but I think that what we had found out might interest you."

"What have you found out?" Amynta asked intrigued.

"Since a month ago we've been sensing this incredible amount of power. We've track it down to that mountain. At first we thought it was connected to Zeref." Meredy explained pointing at it. "A couple of weeks we found a cave, near the summit. It is where the power comes from."

"What did you find in the cave?" Lucy asked.

"When Erza sent me that letter explaining your situation and asking about the mark on your back I knew you were who we were looking for. We need you to open it." Jellal said ignoring the blonde's question and turning his head to Amynta.

"Another book?" Natsu asked.

"No, the cave." Amynta looked at the pink haired girl and frown. "It has been sealed and on the rock that covers the entrance, the same symbol you have on your back and the one that was on the book has been carved into the stone. We have tried everything, but it is impossible to open. That is why we requested you."

"Another seal." Amynta said looking at the floor. "Why everything related to me is seal down? Does it have something to do with that man, Zeref?"

"No, the magic that comes from the cave, and the one from Zeref have completely different signatures. The one from the cave feels extraordinarily powerful, but it is not dark." Jellal said looking at the girl. "As it happens with yours." Everybody turned to look at him, amazed by his words.

"Man, I think you are a little confuse, Amynta has no magic. She has a spell cast on her." Gray explained.

"And even with that spell on, I am able to sense her power. It is unimaginable that someone as little and fragile as you, Amynta, could have such a big power. I'm sure that when you finally have your seal broken, it would be overwhelming. I've never seen anything like this before. Not even Zeref". Everyone looked at the girl, she seemed confused. In her head she found it impossible. How was she going to be that powerful, she was a simple human, but at the same time, she remember how she end up in a dimension she knew nothing about, and it suddenly seemed a possible. Those wizards from Prometheus had mention it too. She was destined to be powerful. It doesn't make it any easier, though. The fairy tail wizards looked at Amynta, she was lost on her thoughts. No one could really understand what Jellal was saying, they hadn't noticed anything, but know they were trying hard to find any little trace of power on the girl they surprised themselves. What Jellal said was, indeed, true. There was a little hint of power emerging from Amynta, but it felt much bigger than it seemed.

"Can you guys stop looking at me like that, you are creepy." Amynta said. Natsu and the other suddenly move and started to look at other things. Amynta smiled a little and looked at Jellal. "Let's go open that cave, then."


	9. Kou vs Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok it took me a looooot of time to upload a new chapter, I am aware, but! this chapter is pretty long (4167 words LOL. I've never write something this long) so I hope you guys like it. There is a lot of things happening in it and let me tell you that I struggle writing it, because fights are clearly not my thing. I have a couple of interesting ideas for the next chapter, and I'll try to upload as fast as I can. Anyways…
> 
> Enjoy it!!  
> Ada.

They all started walking until they met the end of the city. Amynta looked back at Clover Town. Hopefully they will return in a couple days. She couldn't help but to be a little bit nervous about the cave and what they will find inside. The girl wondered if whatever was inside that cave will gave her some answers about all that has been happening. If a month ago someone told her she will be living in another dimension, helping mages and facing a dark guild that supposedly wants her dead, she would have laugh at their faces, but it was really happening. It wasn’t just a dream. Amynta took a moment to look at her friends. What would have she done without them? She would probably be death by now if they hadn't found her. Everyone in the guild was making their best to help her, to fight along her against whatever it was. It made her happy knowing that they supported her, but what will happen when everything is over. Will she be able to make it home? Was that what she really wanted? She didn't know if she was going to be able to leave them behind. She had to, right? She had friends in her world who were probably waiting for her or at least who deserved an explanation, but why did it hurt so much to think of leaving?

"Amynta?" the redhead turned around to see Meredy. The others were walking in little groups while talking to each other, but she had stopped without even noticing it. The wizard looked at her with a caring smile. "You seem a little off. Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry." Amynta walked side by side with the pink haired girl. "I'm just a little bit worried about what we will find in that cave."

"I'm sure that it's nothing evil."

"That doesn't mean it's something good." Meredy stared at the girl. She had never thought about that. The only thing that mattered to her was that it wasn't Zeref's power. Jellal and her had stayed because they were intrigued by the amount of power that came from the cave, but she was pretty sure that the fairy tail mages could have handle it on their own. Meredy looked a little bit further. Jellal and Erza were leading the group. She was sure that her friend had stayed to see her, too. Amynta followed Meredy's gaze and smiled. "It is a pretty unique relationship those two have, right?" Meredy sighed. 

"I hope things were a little different for them." Amynta grinned looking at the couple. She didn't know anything about their relationship, but she wasn't blind and she could see how much they cared for each other. The gazes they shared. It was more than obvious.

"They say good things take time." Meredy moved her eyes back again at the girl. Amynta's story was something never heard before, and when Jellal told her about it, she had been skeptical. She didn't fully trusted the girl, and she knew Jellal had the same doubts about her, but it was difficult not to trust her when she talked like that. Her voice was filled with hope and happiness for the couple. She doubted that someone with such a kind heart would do any evil, no matter how much power she had. 

"You sure are someone special, Amynta." the redhead smiled at her words.

Both of them keep following their friends. Amynta enjoyed hearing them talking and making assumptions about what they would found in the cavern. 

"If the cave has been seal down, maybe it is because there is a treasure inside of it." Wendy proposed. 

"What if it's full of fishes?!" Happy exclaimed imagining himself surrounded by delicious fish. His mouth started dripping.

"I doubt that, Happy" Carla said. "I believe anyone would seal a bunch of fish. It sounds ridiculous." Happy pouted. Why did she always had to be so mean?

"I think it can be possible, buddy." Natsu said trying to cheer up his partner. “Wouldn't it be amazing if someone was using the cave as a pantry?"

"Why would anyone leave their food on a cave?" Lucy asked. "I think that it will be full of jewel."

"Lucy you like money a little bit too much" Happy said with a smirk

"Why would they seal the cave if there wasn't something valuable in the inside!!" Lucy replied shouting at the cat.

"What do you think Amynta?" Juvia asked looking at the girl. She smiled. 

"I don't know. Hopefully something that will help me break my seal.” Juvia smiled at her tenderly, she was also hoping that.

Natsu and Lucy kept fighting over if there was food or money inside the cave while the rest simply ignored them. They were kind of used to the couple's quarrels. Natsu suddenly stopped talking and sniffed the air. They had all reached a glade. He turn and started to look around. 

"What's the matter, Natsu?" Amynta asked, surprised by the boy's sudden behavior. 

"Can you smell that, Wendy?" he said ignoring her question. Wendy sniffed around her and picked up an unrecognizable scent. 

"Where does that come from?” The young dragon slayer replied. The other mages stiffened and position themselves in a defensive pose. 

“How fortunate am I?” A man’s voice said. There was a tall man, with brown hair staring at them from a tree branch. He jumped down falling in front of them.

“Who are you?” Gray inquired.

“People call me, Kou.” He answered in a low voice. “Master Tora is going to be really happy when I bring him your corpse.” The man stared at Amynta and smirked. The redhead swallow with difficulty. “He is still recovering from the fight against that lightning guy.”

“You’re from Prometheus” Erza stated. Kou looked at her and smile wider.

“And you must be Titania, from Fairy Tail. Your guild’s strength is quite popular, but I suggest you hand in the girl. I’m not scared of little fairies. And is no use to fight me, let’s make things easier.”

“If you know our guild you must know that we never back down from a fight.” Natsu yelled. Kou smirked at the dragon slayer.

“The hard way it is, then.” Kou extended his hands in their direction and some kind of thick grey smoke started to flowed from them. “Spectrum Cast: Haunted Dogs!!”

“It looks like some kind of summoning magic!” Gray said in shock. “I’ve never heard of anything like this!” The smoke started mixing up and end up taking the form of three awful dogs. They were like dobermans, but with the size of and elephant and the looks of a freaking zombie. Natsu stared at the beasts in front of him and his hands started to be engulfed by fire.

“Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!!” The pinkette had charge agains the one in the middle, hitting him with his fire, but the dog didn’t move. It had done nothing.

“He hasn’t even move.” Lucy said.

“How stupid of you. My ghosts are already dead. Some lousy brat with fire fists ain't going to defeat them. Nothing can defeat them.” The mages looked at each other. How were they going to fight something that has already been defeated. “Now, let’s start, shall we?…ATTACK!” At his command the dogs started to snarl at them.

One of them launch against Juvia, Gray and Meredy. The ice mage quickly created a wall between them and the dog, but the beast broke through it pretty easily. Juvia tried to attack it with a water slicer, but they didn’t even pierce its skin. The second dog went for Lucy, Erza and Wendy. The younger dragon slayer had tried to knock it down with a roar, but as it happened with Natsu and the others, it did nothing. Erza was trying to fight it back with one of her armors, and Lucy had summoned Taurus. Jellal and Natsu were facing the last one. They weren’t doing any better.

Amynta stared at her friends. She was behind them with Carla and Happy guarding her. The Fairy Tail’s mages were giving everything they could and so were doing Jellal and Meredy. She couldn’t help but to feel guilty. They were trying to protect her so hard while she was there doing nothing. She quickly glanced at her friends.

_I won’t let them get hurt._

“Guys” both exceeds turn to look at the girl. She had a serious look on her face. “You think you can carry me.”

“Aye, sir!” Happy exclaimed with enthusiasm. The blue cat spread his wings and grabbed onto one side of the girl while Carla grabbed the other.

“Why exactly are we doing this?” The female cat asked helping her friend lift the girl. They were getting high enough to be able to see everybody fighting.

“I am causing a distraction.” Happy was about to ask Amynta what did she meant, but the girl interrupted her. “Hey! Dumbass!…How are you going to kill me if I am up here!!” Amynta shouted. Kou heard her and looked up. His anger grew at the thought of letting her scape.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Natsu shouted from the ground confused by the girl’s behavior. The rest of mages also looked up to the girl. What was she thinking?

“SPECTRUM CAST:…” Amynta smirked knowing her plan wasn’t failing.

“You guys can go really fast, right?”

“Why do you ask that?” Carla said a little scared.

“…BIRDS OF PREY!!” Kou finished casting his spell and the dogs that were on the ground started to transform into giant eagles “Bring me the girl!” The birds listen to his command and take off from the ground.

“Guys…” Amynta looked at both exceeds. Happy and Carla were looking at the beasts with wide opened eyes. “…This would be a great moment to start flying away.” Both exceeds hurried up and started to escape from the eagles.

“Are you crazy?!” Carla asked her. “Those things are going to eat us alive.”

“I’m just buying our friends some time, Carla. They can’t fight the phantoms, but they sure can defeat that jerk.” Amynta explained. She mentally hoped that Erza, or even Jellal, had understood her strategy.

“That is super smart, Amynta!!” Happy said. Their conversation was interrupted by a loud screech. “Oh no! They are approaching us.”

“I think I have another idea.” Amynta said. “But you guys are not going to like it.” Amynta explained to both exceeds what she wanted to do and Carla instantly said it was a very bad idea and she was completely against it. “Do we have another option?” Carla hesitated, but end up accepting to it. They all knew it was the only thing they could do.

Erza looked at the sky where the exceeds and Amynta had suddenly stopped.

“What is she doing now, is she trying to get all the fun?” Natsu asked. He was really enjoying the fight against the dogs, even though it wasn’t going to well for him and his friends.

“She is quite smart.” Jellal pointed out looking at the girl. He had’t wanted to say it out loud, but his mouth betrayed him.

“And brave.” Meredy added. She was staring at the girl in complete awe. Amynta was talking with the exceeds while they dodge the bird’s attacks.

“Yes, she is.” Erza said and then she turned to the black wizard. The red hair smirked understanding Amynta’s idea. Erza looked fiercely at Kou. “Those dogs of yours might have been unbeatable, but you aren’t.” Gray and Natsu smirked at the girl’s statement.

“Which means…”Gray started.

“…we are kicking your ass.” Natsu finished, before the three of them lounge against the man. Jellal decided to step up and fight along side them.

Lucy looked at the sky worriedly. She knew the boys and Erza would be able to take care of Kou, without a doubt, so she decided to understand what was going through Amynta’s head.

“What do you think she is doing?” Wendy asked gazing in the same direction as the blonde.

“Juvia, hopes she isn’t thinking in doing anything stupid.” Wendy, Meredy and Lucy looked at the water mage.

“What do you mean?” Meredy asked. Juvia pointed at the sky.

Happy and Carla had flown higher with the girl and where now over one of the big birds.

“She wouldn’t…”Lucy started to say, but her word were silenced by a loud scream.

“NOW!!” Happy and Carla looked at each other once again before letting go of the girl. Amynta started falling.

_Maybe this wasn’t that good of an idea._

She started to panic a little bit and closed her eyes immediately regretting her decision. She should have listened to Carla when the exceed warned her this was dangerous and utterly stupid. Damn it her and her stupid decisions.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS I THINKING?_

She kept falling until her body bumped into something hard. Amynta quickly opened her eyes. She had made it to the back of one of the eagles, as she had planned. Her head snap up looking at both exceeds. Their faces were a mixture between alleviation and worry. Happy left a small sighed and turned to Carla.

“We probably shouldn’t have let her do it.”

“Oh! Now you realize!” The white cat shouted back at him. “We are lucky she made it. Erza would have kill us if Amynta was injured by our fault. ”

“Hey guys! Quit worrying, I am…” The eagle started to move erratically trying to shake her off. “NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!” The exceeds where about to go get her when she looked at them. “I GOT THIS!!” Amynta grabbed tightly onto the creatures feathers and try to keep it in place as if she was riding a horse. “Come on, big guy!! Don’t you wanna be friends? I’m sure you don’t like to be always killing people, you seem like a very nice…ghosty…bird?” She said unsure of what she was doing. She had definitely went nuts. Was she really trying to talk with an animal’s ghost? She found herself surprised when the beast screeched as a response, as if he had truly understood what the girl had asked.

She look at the other two big birds, they were looking back at her with fiery looks. Not even a second had passed when they were launching against her.

“Of course she would!” Lucy shouted while facepalming. The blonde turned and saw Wendy and Juvia’s face of amazement. She looked back at the girl and saw how the bird she was sitting on, dodge the others attacks. “Did that bird just saved her from the others?”

“Woohoo!!” Amynta shouted as the bird flew higher. The other two birds where trying to keep up with the one she was riding. “You’re amazing!!”.

“Look at that!” Meredy said pointing at the sky. The bird Amynta was riding had suddenly turned into a more bluish tone, leaving behind the black one he had before.

“What the hell is happening?” Lucy asked. “Did she just put the ghost on our side?”. Kou heard the conversation while doing one of Natsu’s attacks and looked at the sky. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The girl had really turned one of his birds against him.

“That bitch!!” He shouted angry. “Attack them!!!” He shouted to the two birds that were left. At this statement both birds opened their mouth and let a loud screech filled the air. Amynta grabbed her head trying to stop the pain. It was too loud and her head was starting to hurt really bad, making her loose concentration. Her new friend was starting to loose height because of the sound.

_Shit, I’m gonna die._

The girls watched as Amynta started to descend. Lucy look all over the sky trying to find Happy and Carla, but the exceeds where also being hit with the attack, as they were too near the girl.

“Erza!!” Lucy called making the red hair turn to her. Lucy pointed at the sky, where Amynta had started to fall drastically. Erza turned to Gray and Natsu.

“We have to finish this now. Amynta is going to crash!!” Both boys looked at the red hair in front of them and then at the one up in the sky. She was getting near the trees to rapidly. Both Gray and Natsu shared looks and them smirked.

“Fire Dragon’s…”

“Ice-Make…”

“ROAR!!”

“FREEZE LANCER” The black wizard was too slow trying to dodge both attacks and he end up being hit by them. Knocking him out, instantly. His body fell to the ground, and as he did the two black birds blend into the air as a cloud of smoke. The one Amynta was on, however, kept falling. As the loud noise ceased the big bird gain conscience, pushing himself up. He wasn’t quick enough and crashed against various trees, until he end up hitting the ground. Amynta was still grabbed onto his back, with her eyes closed. She suddenly notice the lack of movement and open her eyes. Her friends were there looking at her. Wendy run up to the girl and help her down.

“Are you ok? Were you injured?” The girl asked, but Amynta simple shook her head and turned to look at the big bird.

“Hey buddy.” She touched the feathers slightly, patting his head. “You did well there. I guess that you can go and rest, now. Thank you.” With this final words the eagle started to shine brightly and disappeared into thin air. The wizards looked at the light blue smoke that the bird had left behind. It felt like a refresh, as if his spirit had finally found some peace.

Amynta turned to look at his friends. Locking her gaze on Erza.

“I’m glad you were able to understand my plan.” The red hair smiled back to her.

“ARE YOU CRAZY!!” Lucy interrupted Erza as she approached the other red hair of the group. “YOU LET YOURSELF FALL TO THE GROUND, AND RIDE A FREAKING BIRD. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“You were all risking your lives trying to help me, so I did the same thing.” Amynta answered honestly. Lucy sighed and went to hug the girl.

“I was worried something would happen to you, again.”

“Juvia was worried, too”.

“Amynta that was stupid” Erza stated.

“Told you.” Carla said as she landed on Wendy’s arms.

“You’re too reckless.” Gray added.

“YOU ARE FREAKING AMAZING!” Everybody looked at Natsu. He ruined the moment, as always. “YOU MADE FRIENDS WITH A FREAKING GHOST BIRD!! I CAN’T WAIT FOR YOU TO HAVE MAGIC SO THAT I CAN FIGHT YOU!”.

“What does that have to do with the bird, idiot!?” Gray shouted back. The rest of them laughed at the common behavior of both boys.

“What?! do you also wanna fight her, ice princess?!! Wait in line!!”

“Natsu, please stop shouting. I’m not fighting any of you, I appreciate my life.”Amynta said pulling them apart.

“Do you? Because you put it in danger not very long ago.” Erza scolded her. Amynta smiled awkwardly.

“That was different. I acted on instinct.”

After having Kou tied down, Meredy pushed him to stand up.

“Are you sure about this?” Jellal asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry. Juvia and I will go back to Clover Town and call Doranbolt to turn this guy in. We’ll wait for you guys in town.”

“What about you, Juvia, are you sure?” Erza asked.

“I don’t want to leave my darling Gray behind, but Juvia would like to spend some time with Meredy, so there’s no problem.” The others nodded in agreement and saw the girls leave. Erza and Jellal started walking again, in the directions marked by the boy. Lucy, Wendy and Natsu, plus their exceeds, followed them closely. Gray stood back and look over the path the girls had disappear.

“Don’t worry, they are going to be all right. You guys make sure Kou would never tried to fight Fairy Tail, ever again.” The boy smirked at the red hair. “And if you were that worried, you could have always kissed her good bye.” The older girl made kiss noises as the ice-make wizard huffed and tried to hide his blushed cheeks.

“Leave me alone.” Amynta smirked at the guy. He had these facade of the tough ‘i don’t care’ guy, but Amynta could see how much he cared for his friends, and she was also aware of how much he liked being around Juvia, even though he would never admit it.

The group kept walking until it was too dark and decided to stop to make a fire and rest until there was daylight again. They were all sitting around the campfire Natsu had light up. They were roasting some fish to eat. Happy was looking at it with desire, while Carla simply moved her head tiredly. After eating, almost everybody went to their sleeping bag to rest. Both redheads were sitting at the end of a ledge with their legs hanging. Amynta looked at Erza. The reequip mage seemed kind of sad.

“So…” Amynta started. “Jellal, huh?” Erza looked at her with wide eyes, her face was a little bit red, but she nod. “He seems like a nice guy, you know? Apart from the criminal record.” Amynta joked, making the other girl smile. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Erza explained to her Jellal’s story from how they met at the Tower of Heaven— passing trough how he tried to kill her, how they found each other again to fight against the Oracion Seis and she even told her how he turn himself— to how her guild help them at the Grand Magic Games. Amynta was quite impressed about how much suffering they had been through. Erza was, without a doubt, one of the strongest person she had met.

“Are you telling me, he said he had a fiancée, after kissing you!!” Amynta shouted angrily. “Did he thought you were stupid?”

“It is for the better.” Erza said, not worried that her friends would hear them. They were too far away.

“For the better, my ass!!” Amynta scoffed. “He is stupid!! Erza you are incredible and he decided to let you go because he is a wanted criminal, SO WHAT?! You like him, he likes you and the world is pretty big, you two could have escaped together.”

“I can’t leave Fairy Tail, Amynta, they are my family. And, Jellal has his own personal grieving to do. I’m not mad at him.”

“Well, I am.” Amynta sentenced. She wasn’t mad because of the bad things he had done, or because he had tried lying to Erza, she was mad because of the stupid decision of leaving Erza behind. Did he expected for her to wait? Did he wanted her to move on? Why all boys seemed to be so fucking complicated? The image of certain blonde dragon slayer come to her mind, but she quickly shook it off. “Boys are idiots.” Erza looked at the girl and smirked, she knew what had crossed her mind. “Don’t give me that look, I am not thinking of that.”

“Then who were you thinking off?”

“Everybody!!” Amynta answered a little bit louder and in a higher pitch than what she had wanted. “I mean, all boys around here seem to be blind. Gray, who clearly likes Juvia but denies it, Natsu who is too stupid to understand that he has feelings for Lucy, and now…Jellal!! Come on!! Happy is much more emotionally smarter that the three of them together!!”

“You sure you are not taking out your own frustrations on them?” Erza said. Amynta looked at her in disbelief.

_I am so not frustrated, why would she say that?_

“I thought we had already made this clear. I don’t like Laxus.”

“Just saying.” Amynta huffed and stood up, helping Erza to get on her feet. “Never said I was talking about Laxus, though.” Amynta’s jaw fell open. Damn her, she had totally fell in Erza’s little trick. “Come on, let’s forget about the boys for today. You sure are tired. Let’s go back to the camp and go to sleep.” Amynta nodded and followed the red hair back to where everyone was sleeping. She smiled at the sight of Happy and Natsu cuddling. Those two had a great relationship.

Both, Amynta and Erza, get in their respective sleeping bags and closed their eyes trying not the think to much in the boys of their life. It didn’t take Erza too long to fall sleep, Amynta however spent great part of the night thinking about the cave and what will they found out. She was a little bit scared of what they were going to encounter in there. What if it is something really dangerous? Danger seemed to be chasing her lately.


	10. The cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!!
> 
> I'm back. NO, I DIDN'T DIE. I'm sorry for the waiting, but the chapter is here now, so…ENJOY IT. BTW, the image that I used is not mine, I found it on google, but it suits perfectly the image that I had on my mind. 
> 
> Bye bye,  
> Ada

Amynta had really tried to sleep, but she spent all night thinking about the cave and, even though she would never admitted, she also thought about Laxus. Had she overreacted? He wasn’t in a good mood, maybe he was just tired.

_Damn it! What am I doing?_

_He is a jerk, Amynta._

_You don’t think all night about jerks._

_Pull it together!!_

When the sun finally rise, the group of wizards started packing their things up. They needed to start moving if they wanted to get to the cave before noon. Jellal had told them that they weren’t too far away, but it was better if they get going. Amynta rolled her sleeping bag and push it between the straps under her bag. She stretch her body and let a low sigh escaped her lips. Stupid Laxus. Now she was tired and had to face whatever was on that stupid cave in that state.

“You ok?” Lucy asked her. The blonde could see the fatigue all over the redhead’s face.

“I didn’t sleep that much, but it’s fine. I just want to get over this and go back home. Maybe I’ll ask Mira for a day off, and spend it sleeping.” Lucy laughed a bit and put her arm around the girls shoulder, starting to walk behind the others.

“We all could use a day off.” The blonde admitted. Amynta looked at her and something lighted up in her mind

“What if when we go back, we have a girl’s night. Erza, Cana, Mira, Wendy, Juvia, you and I.” Lucy looked at her with stars in her eyes. That sounded nice. “Oh, and I can invite Evergreen, too. I didn’t treat her very nice when I saw her at the train, I was too mad with you now who.”

“That’s a great idea!! I can call Levy and Yukino, so you finally meet her.” Lucy finally said.

“Perfect!”

“What are you two bickering about?” Carla asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Wendy was walking next to her.

“A sleepover! You both are invited, of course.” Amynta said.

“That sounds really nice!” Wendy said enthusiastically. “Don’t you think so, Carla? I’m sure we are going to have a lot of fun.”

“Hell, yeah!” Natsu yelled, making all of you to look at him. He saw all your faces and asked. “What?”

“Natsu, it’s a girls night, they don’t want you there.” Gray explained him. Natsu let an ‘oh’ and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Amynta felt something tapping on her. She looked down at Happy.

“Can I go too, Amynta?” She doubted for a couple of seconds, Happy was too cute when he did stuff like this. She couldn’t handle telling him no. Fortunately, Lucy and Carla where there to do the hard work for her.

“Of course not, tomcat.” Happy pouted and looked back at Amynta. He knew her soft spots.

“I’m sorry, Happy. No boys allowed.”

“But, I am a cat.” he explained.

“Yes, a male cat.” He looked sad and Amynta stopped, crouching to his height. “Don’t worry, Happy. You can come to the next one, promise?” She extended her hand and the blue cat shake it in agreement, before going back to walk near his partner.

“What about you Erza?” Lucy called looking at the other redhead.

“Sounds like fun.” Amynta smiled.

“Then it’s decided. We’re having a sleepover when we get back!” Amynta thought at the last sleepover she had had. It was for Gia’s birthday. She, Hannah and herself had stayed at Hannah’s Lake house and spent the night drinking and playing cardboard games, until sunrise. It was one of the best moments she had with the girls. She felt a wave of pain in her chest.

_I miss them._

They keep walking until they reach the top of the mountain. It had been a little bit difficult to get there, since they need to climbed up a wall of very slippery stone, but they eventually made it. At the top, there was a big rock blocking up the entrance to the cave. Amynta looked at the carving in said stone.

“This symbol is starting to piss me off” she said turning to look at his friends. They all nodded and looked at the enormous thing carved into the stone.

“How are we going to open it?” Happy asked.

“Amynta.” Jellal said. She looked at him and stepped forward a little bit to touch the stone. It was cold. She passed her fingers between the carvings.

“I need a dagger.” She stated looking at the blue haired boy. Jellal reached under his cape and hand her a little knife. She took it. Erza had approached her and help her to unroll the bandage on her hand. The cut she had previously made had started to heal. She slice the edge of the dagger over the former wound. The blood started to flow out of it quickly. Amynta gave the knife back to Jellal and he cleaned it and put it away.

Amynta pressed her bloody palm in the stone over the markings. The red liquid started to spread over the cavities drawing the symbol in blood. It was as if the blood itself new where to go. When it was completed Amynta stepped back and looked at the rock. Nothing happened.

“That’s it?” Natsu asked. “No magic light, no moving…NOTHING!”

“Maybe we have to move it by ourselves now.” Amynta pointed out. Jellal approach the entrance of the cave, still covered by the rock, and pushed, but it didn’t move. Gray stepped up and went to help him. Both boys pushed, and once again it didn’t do anything. Amynta smirked as both of them struggled. “Guys I think you are not strong enough.”

“THAT’S NOT IT!!” They shouted at the same time.

“I’m sorry pals, but Amynta’s right. Let me handle this!” Natsu intervened and stretch a little bitbefore facing the stone. “I’ll melt it down!!” Amynta looked at him with a scared expression. She didn’t thought that was a good idea. When she was about to say something the pinkette interrupted her. “FIRE DRAGON’S ROAR!!” The flames were went directly into the rock. Everybodycould feel the warmth of Natsu’s fire in their skins, and even so, when the flames dissipated the rock was still standing, as if nothing happen.

“Pathetic,” said Carla. “This is not about strength. No one is going to be able to pierce through the stone by punching it. We have to think about something together.”

“I’m sure that if Gildarts was here, he could do it” Happy said looking at the cave. Amynta didn’t knew who Gildarts was, but he must be a pretty powerful wizard, based on how Happy had put it.

“I’m not that sure of that Happy. Carla is right, this not some simple rock. Just as what happened with the book, we might need to find another way to open it. We thought that Amynta’s blood will do it, but maybe that was just the book.” Lucy explained and she approached the wall. “The book itself explained how to be opened, maybe the cave has its own instructions.” She started to search over the stone some clue that helped them to open the grotto.

“Yeah! Lucy is right!” Wendy said as she followed the blonde steps and started to carefully look into the stone.

They spent hours trying to find a way to open it. But nothing worked out. They did as Lucy said and search for something that tell them how to open the cave, but nothing was found. Erza had tried to destroy the rock with various weapons, Wendy had tried to move it with a roar, Amynta and Lucy had tried to do the same with the later’s whip and a little bit of help of Natsu, and after all of that, the rock stilled in the same spot. It had’t moved an inch, and it was starting to getting inAmynta’s nerves.The red hair looked at the rock and then back at her friends, they were all having a rest sprawled on the floor. Amynta sighed and stood up. She could notice her friends‘ stares as she made it in front of the rock.

“Stupid cave!! What is so freaking important that needs to be sealed away, huh!?” She shouted.

“Is she…?”Jellal started.

“Yeah, she is.” Erza said looking funny at her friend.

“Natsu, I’m scared. Amynta is talking to the rock” Happy said looking at the redhead. Natsu also stared at her and turned to his best friend.

“Me too, bud.” Natsu agreed.Gray huffed and lay his gazed on Amynta. He sighed and walked until he reached her side.

“Amynta…” He started to say.

“No, Gray. Sit down.” The ice wizard was about to complain when the redhead looked at him. She was deadly serious about it. “I’m the one supposed to open that damn cave, and I’m going to do it!!So now, sit down.” Gray stared at her. She could be really scary when she wanted to. Almost as scary as Erza. Amynta made her way near the rock and started pushing. She could have been 40 minutes pushing, and again it did nothing.

“Amynta…” Erza said. She turned at her and leaved the rock’s side to face it. She looked at Erza and laughed.

“She has definitely loose it.” Carla said, earning a scold from Wendy.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!” Amynta shouted. “STUPID CAVE AND ITS STUPID SEAL….I…I..” Amynta looked at the rock and huffed with anger. “JUST OPEN THE HELL UP!!"

When the last word leaved her mouth a loud noised could be heard and the everybody gasped. The rock moved. It rolled itself out of the way leaving in sight the entrance to the cave. They all stand up and walked, staying behind Amynta. She was looking at the cave in amazement. She did it. She opened it.

“Whoah” It was the only thing that she was able to articulate.

“That was it?” Lucy said looking at the cave. “We only had to ask?” None said anything else.

They all looked at the opened cave and started to get in. Once they were all inside the rock went back to it former placed, leaving them locked inside.

“I hope there is something real good in here.” Gray stated looking at the dark walls.

They walked for a couple of hours but they hadn’t found anything yet. There was only very long, dark and endless passages, and it was starting to get exasperating. Natsu was leading the group with his fire, which made it much easier to see, still the only thing they were able to see was cave walls and floors.

“Is this thing endless?” Gray asked. He was walking beside Amynta. The girl looked at him.

“I hope not” she answered. “Otherwise we would had expended our last two days walking through the woods.”

“Is not like we had nothing better to do.”

“Well, talk about yourself. I have plenty of stuff, plenty of important stuff to do.”

“Like what? Fighting Laxus and then making out with him” He joked. Amynta looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that what Juvia and you do on your free time?” She teased. Gray’s face turned red, and he was glad that they were at a cave and not in the open light. However, Amynta caught a glimpse of the boy’s cheeks.

“NO, IT’S NOT.”

“But, it’s what you both want.”

“Stop it.” Gray finally said.

“Gray you shouldn't be ashamed of that.”

“I’m not…Can we s-stop…talking about this?!” He shouted and Amynta simply smiled. It was very cute to see the poor boy stammering.

“You were the one who started.”

“Well, then I am ending it.” Amynta smiled once again.

“Ok, but, if you ever need advise, or con-”

“STOP!” He shouted before she get to finished, and started walking away from her. Amynta laughed at him and walked up to Erza.

“Don’t put pressure on him. He’ll get it. Eventually.” The girl said. Amynta looked at Gray once again. He was yelling something at Lucy. His face was still red. 

“He teased me first!” Amynta claimed. “Plus, I was just offering him my help.”

“You were trying to embarrass him.”

“That’s what friends are for.” Amynta stated. “But I also wanted him to know that I’m here if he needs it. And that goes for all of you.”

“We are also going to be here for you.” Erza said looking at her. The redhead knew that this was more than a cave to Amynta. Being inside there meant having some answers, and she was certain that the girl was scared of what they would found out. Amynta smiled at her.

“I know.”

They kept on walking until they reached a double path. They looked at each other.

“What should we do now?” Wendy asked.

“We’ll have to split” Lucy said.

After a lot of bickering. Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Carla took the path on the left, while the boys and Amynta took the one on the right.She was walking near Jellal, while Gray and Natsu talked aboutwho knows what.

“I’m not fragile.” Amynta said. He looked at her with a questioning face. “When we met you said that it was impressive that someone as tiny and fragile as me could held so much power. I don’t know about the power, but with or without it, I am not fragile.” Jellal blink a few times searching for something to say.

“I’m sorry.” He said finally.

“You are not very talkative are you?” Amynta asked. The bluenette turned to look at her. His hood was down know. He didn’t answer. “It’s not bad, that means you’re a great listener.” Again, no answer was uttered. “Your fiancée must be really happy.” Jellal looked at the girl with open eyes. Amynta smirked back at him.

“How do you…”

“Erza told me.” He sighed and then nodded in understanding. “You could have find a better excuse.”

“Is better this way.” Amynta’s mind went directly to her and Erza’s conversation when the re-equip mage said those exact same words.

“I know. You’re a very lucky guy, Jellal. She is an incredible person, and she doesn’t mind waiting for you. But don’t wait to much. No one is waiting for eternity.” Jellal smiled a little. 

“I didn’t meant it that way.” She frown.”That you were fragile. You’re not. You proved it when you manage the situation yesterday. I’m sorry it disappointed you.” Amynta smiled at the way he tried to change the course of the conversation, but did nothing to stop it. She simply nodded taking his apology in and kept walking in silence.

Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Carla were also walking trying to find something in the endless labyrinth they were in.

“Where does that light come from?” Lucy asked, looking at the bluish shadows.

“It seems we are going in the right direction” Erza explained turning off the lacrima she was holding. The blue light was shining enough so that they could clearly see where they were going.

“But…” Wendy said looking at both girls. “Then where are Amynta and the others going?” Erza looked at the dragon slayer and frown. She hoped that both paths ended in the same place, but that seemed unbelievable.

“I don’t know”.

Amynta approached Natsu and Happy. Both of them looked at the girl waiting patiently for her question.

“Natsu, can you smell anything that help us figure out if we are going in the right direction?” The pink haired boy was about to answer her when a distant growl could be heard in the inside of the cave. Natsu turned in the direction the snarl was coming from and started to run. “Natsu! Wait!!”

“Flame-for-brains!!” Gray cried out, as he started to run. Natsu hadn’t realized that it was his fire the only thing that helped the others see where they stepping, so Gray, Amynta and Jellal, had to run after him, if they didn’t want to lost themselves in the darkness of the cave.

Natsu stopped running and sniffed the air. Whatever was there with them smelled terrible. The other mages finally reach the fire dragon slayer. Amynta took some time to reach the same spot as the others. When she finally arrived the redhead turned on itself taking a closer look on her surroundings. They had made into the end of the path.

“Where are we?” Amynta asked. It seemed as if they had reached a den of some type. There was a kind of nest one side. A very big nest. In the other half of the room there was a pile of bones. With very distinct shapes. “Please tell me those are not human.” She instantly moved near one of the boys and grabbed his arm. Natsu looked down at the girl and smiled, trying to calm her down.

“It looks like someone lives here.” Natsu explained.

“Something would be a more accurate term.” Jellal added. He walked and inspected the bed made of twigs. “Whatever it is…it's very big”.

“We should go back.” Gray said. “It looks like we chose the wrong path.” They all nodded and started to walk, but they didn’t make it too far. The same growl as before rumbled agains the wall’s cave. This time it wasn’t far away, the owner of such frightful sound was in the same place as them. They all turned trying to look for the whoever was there, but they couldn’t see anything. Not even Natsu’s fire was enough to light up the place. Amynta saw a shadow move quickly from one place to another.

“There!” She shouted pointing at the entrance. Natsu moved his hand in that direction. Amynta’s eyed open widely at what she was seeing. A creature, half-woman and half-snake, was blocking their only way to go back. Her hair fall from his face and her glowing green eyes where looking directly at them. She hissed. Amynta felt her body be paralyzed by fear. How was that thing real?

“What a pretty meal the odds have brought me, today.” The woman said. Her viperine tongue licking her lips with malice.

“We are no ones meal.” Natsu shouted at the woman. Amynta looked at him.

  
“Please Natsu, don’t get the snake chick mad, would ya?” She whispered. The woman put her eyes on Amynta and smiled.

“You’ve finally come.” The woman smiled wickedly and started to draw circles around the mages.

“Do you know this woman, Amynta?” Happy asked from his spot behind Natsu’s shoulder.

“Oh, she doesn’t” the monsters answered for her. “But I’m an old acquaintance of his father.”

_My father? How…how’s that possible? What kind of man is he that is friends with a beast?_

“What do you now about me?” Amynta asked. Her posture was demanding, but in her insides she was screaming of fear.

“The only thing that I know, is that today is your last day on this earth!!” The creature launched against them. Gray and Jellal jumped in time to dodge the attack. Happy was able to lift Natsu from the ground. However, Amynta was not quick enough. Both her and the snake creature fell to the ground. Her back hurt form the impact, but it didn’t stop her to try to get out.

“Get. Off. Me. Bitch.” Amynta said while moving. She grabbed the woman’s wrists and tried to push her.

“I love it when food fights back.” Amynta lifted one leg and kicked her, but it did nothing.

“GUYS I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!” She shouted looking at the three of them. The boys quickly move to get near her, but the monster was faster and moved its tail, throwing them against a wall.

_Great._

Amynta used one hand to feel the ground beneath her. She smiled when she was able to reach a big stone. She grabbed it, trying not to get notice by her captor.

“If you are hungry…Eat this!” She slammed the stone into the woman’s face kicking right in her temple. She hissed and get off her grabbing her head, giving enough time for Amynta to stood up.

“YOU’RE DEAD!” The creature was about to attack her again. But she couldn’t move. “What…” Amynta smirked at the frozen tail sticked to the ground.

“Good luck with that.” Amynta run and stood next to Gray. He smiled and high five with the girl.

“We have to find the others!” Jellal shouted. They all started to run.

“Yeah and get the hell out of here!” Natsu agreed. “That won’t hold her forever.”

“Wait!” Amynta said stopping them. “What if someone decided to enter the cave once we got out!” They looked between each other and then back at her.

“What do you suggest we do?” Jellal questioned.

“We have to trap her there, forever.”

“How are we gonna do that?” Happy asked.

“I may have an idea.” Amynta said looking specifically at Natsu. The boy looked at her with a grinon his face.

“I’m all fired up!”

Amynta asked Natsu to provoke a landslide so that the rocks covered the entrance to the monster’s den. When the job was done, Amynta smiled at the boys.

“Let’s go find the others!” Natsu shouted.

“Aye, aye, Sir!”

They run until they came to the same spot where they had split. As if on cue, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Carla came running from the other path.

“Hey guys!” Lucy said. “We’ve found something.”

“Oh, please tell me it wasn’t a Mr.Snakeman, I’ve had enough for today” Amynta complaint while remembering the creature they had to fight.

“What? No! What are you talking about?” Lucy responded quickly with a worried look. “Are you guys ok?”

“Yeah, never-mind. Let’s see what you’ve found”. The redhead said taking iron out of the matter.

The group, together again, walked down the cave. It didn’t take them to long to get to the spot where the blue light stained the inside of the place. After a couple of minutes they made it to another den. These one was not as scary as the one they had found. The blue light shine brightly making it look etherial. There were crystal all over the walls, as well as stalactites coming down from the roof. They walked between them until they reached the middle of the room. Amynta gasped. Right there in between all the crystals was a girl, laying on a rock that looked like an altar. She was covered by a white dress and seemed calm, like if she was sleeping. Amynta gave a couple of steps forward approaching her. Now that she was closer she could see her features better. Her skin was darker than Amynta’s but, only for a couple of shades. Her hair was white, and very long. Amynta noticed a mark on her clavicle.

_It’s like my birthmark._

Amynta reached for the girls shoulder and let her fingers trace the mark. When they came into contact with the unknown girl’s skin, Amynta could heard how a sigh left the girls mouth. The redhead looked at the girl’s face and found a pair of lilac eyes looking directly at her. The girl sat up quickly making Amynta gave a couple of steps back. The other wizards adopted a defensive pose, but Amynta signaled them not to move. She looked back at the girl.

“Who are you?” Amynta asked cautiously. She didn’t know if the girl was a threat or not. The girl looked back at her and open her eyes in amazement.

“It’s you. You have finally come back.” After saying that, the girl fainted and fell back into stoned-made altar. Amynta run to her side and look for any injuries. Everything was ok. Then, she turned to look at her friends. They all had the same perplexed looks.

“We have to find her a doctor.” She said, but nobody moved, they were all to impressed by the situation to do it. “Now!!”.

Jellal and Gray were the first ones to move and approach both girls. Jellal grabbed the white-haired girl, while Gray looked at Amynta. The others had started to walk to get out of the cave, but the redhead has stayed, trying to assimilate everything.

“Amynta, do you recognize that girl?” The ice-maker mage asked. Amynta turned her head and looked back at him, shaking in negation.

“Is the first time I see her. But I think…I think she knows me.”


End file.
